A Wolf Family in New York
by Lily Wolf
Summary: En gros c'est le sequel de ma fic "L'appel de la lune" Rick se réveille enfin, transformé, comment va-t-il s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'ours vampire? Une rébellion vampire? J'ai rajouté une note au chapitre 12!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde! Voila j'ai été inspirée pour enfin commencer le sequel de _L'appel de la lune._ Un petit chapitre pour commencer mais vous en fait pas ça va s'aggrandir!**

**Un petit coucou à Sarah et ses copines et copin, j'espère que cette suite va autant vous plair que l'autre! Je vous embrasse.**

**A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 1:**

10h23. Cela faisait 10h23 minutes que Richard Castle était allongé dans son lit, dans son chalet aux Adirondacks. Il était plein de sueur et tremblait de tout son corps. Par moment, des grognements de douleur sortaient de sa bouche.

Kate Beckett, le surveilla, sans relâche pendant tout ce temps, impuissante et inquiète. Alexis Castle s'était endormie, depuis un moment sur le canapé près de la cheminé. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre. Kate faisait les cent pas à côté du lit où se trouvait l'écrivain, nerveuse et terrifiée. Comment allait-il supporter la lycanthropie?

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit d'une voiture se garant devant le chalet. Elle descendit au salon, pour voir qu'Alexis s'était réveillée, elle aussi à cause du bruit de la voiture.

« Qui ça peu bien être? » Demanda-t-elle au lieutenant. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse répondre, Leïla Shepard entra brusquement dans la maison, un faux air sérieux au visage suivit par Kaïdan.

« C'est bon, tout va bien, je suis là! » Elle devint réellement sérieuse lorsqu'elle vit le visage grave de Kate. « Où est-il? » Demanda-t-elle en parlant de l'écrivain.

« En haut, dans la chambre. »

« Je vais aller le voir. Reste là. » Lui ordonna Leïla avant de disparaître à l'étage. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard.

« Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que la transformation se passe bien, il n'y aura pas de complication. » Informa-t-elle.

« Et la mauvaise nouvelle? » Demanda Kate inquiète. Le vampire la regarda confuse.

« J'ai jamais dit qu'il y en avait une. » Beckett fronça les sourcils.

« Mais si, tu as dit 'la bonne nouvelle c'est…', ça implique qu'il y a aussi une mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Ah mais non. »

« Mais- Bon laisse tomber, l'importance c'est que tout se passe bien. »

« La transformation sera fini dans une à deux heures. » Dit Leïla. « Et si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé exactement uh? »

Les trois femmes allèrent s'assoirent sur le canapé, tandis que Kaïdan s'appliqua à préparer le dîner. A la fin du récit, Leïla avait les sourcils froncés et semblait confuse et un peu inquiète.

« Oh mince! Grand-mère! » S'exclama soudainement l'ado. Elle sortit son portable. « Je vais l'appeler! » Dit elle avant de s'éloigner laissant les vampires et le loup-garou seuls. Leïla n'avait toujours pas parlée, ce qui inquiétait grandement Kate.

« Un ours avec les caractéristiques d'un vampire? Tu es sûre? » Demanda-t-elle alors.

« Oui, les canines, les yeux, la force et il avait même une taille gigantesque pour un ours. »

« hum…C'est pas bon du tout ça… » Murmura le vampire plus pour elle-même que pour son amie.

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Ca veux dire qu'un vampire s'amuse à changer des animaux déjà potentiellement dangereux en une créature encore plus dangereuse et en plus qu'il réussit… »

Elle se leva et sortit son portable. « Comme je l'ai dit ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. » Elle posa son téléphone contre son oreille et attendit quelque secondes. « Oui, ici Leïla Shepard, je dois parler à la reine Nora. C'est extrêmement urgent. »

Elle s'éloigna alors et Alexis choisit ce moment pour revenir auprès de Kate. Elle rejoignit l'adulte et se pelotonna dans ses bras. Le lieutenant retourna l'étreinte avec plaisir et lui murmura des mots rassurant à l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que ta Grand-mère à dit? »

« Pas grand-chose. Mais elle veux qu'on l'appel quand papa se sera réveillé. »

A ce même moment, Leïla retourna dans le salon.

« Oui, Majesté…Très bien…On vous attend. » Elle ferma son téléphone et se tourna vers les deux autres femmes. « Bon la reine Nora et Lucas viennent ici. »

« Sérieusement? »

« Ouais…Ils arriverons d'ici demain en fin d'après midi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » Demanda Alexis.

« On attend que ton père finisse sa transformation. » Répondit le vampire. « Kaidan et moi allons surveiller les environs, pour voir si on trouve toutes traces d'autre de ces…créatures. »

Après un hochement de tête, les deux vampires disparurent et Kate se tourna vers Alexis.

« Allez viens, allons manger. » L'ado n'opposa pas de résistance et se laissa emmenée vers la table. Elles mangèrent en silence puis firent la vaisselle quand un cris les firent sursauter.

« Kate! » C'était la voix de Castle. Ni une ni deux, le lieutenant se précipita dans la chambre pour voir l'écrivain regardait autour de lui l'air confus. Lorsqu'il la vit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle se jeta dans ses bras respirant son odeur.

Dieu, il lui avait manqué…Rick pris alors son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. A la fin du baiser, il posa son front contre le sien.

« Alors sa y est? Je suis un loup-garou? »

« Que de moitié pour l'instant. Il faut que tu te transforme et tu en sera un en entier. »

« Papa! » Alexis se jeta dans le lit et rejoignit leur étreinte. Castle sera les deux femmes de sa vie. Il avait tellement eu peur de les perdre…

« Je suis tellement contente que tu te sois réveillé papa… »

« Et moi donc ma puce, et moi donc… »

* * *

**Dite moi qu'elle fic vous voulez que je continu après...Cela permettra de mon inspiration de travailler plus vite!**

**Bisoux à tous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 2:**

Ils parlèrent un certain moment, tous les trois dans le lit. C'était surtout pour savoir comment il allait. Bien que Kate était un loup-garou elle n'était pas sûre de la marche à suivre, alors elle décida d'attendre que Leïla retourne de sa patrouille. Alexis tenta de cacher un bâillement mais le couple le remarqua sans difficulté.

« Il est tard ma puce, tu devrais allais te coucher. » Lui conseilla Castle.

« Non, papa je- »

« Il a raison Alexis. » La coupa Kate. « Allez vient, je t'emmène. »

Alexis abandonna toute résistance, alla embrasser son père puis, accompagnée de Kate, alla dans sa chambre le laissant seul. Au bout de cinq minutes, Kate ne revint pas, alors il décida d'aller voir où elle était. Il s'arrêta quand il arriva à la chambre de sa fille. La porte était entre ouverte.

Alexis était couchée, Kate était près d'elle. L'ado avait les bras autour du bassin du lieutenant et sa tête au niveau de son ventre. Kate caressait tendrement ses cheveux roux. Cette vision fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Mais il crut qu'il allait exploser lorsqu'il entendit Kate chanter, de sa voix magnifique, une petite berceuse.

'_Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien_

_Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta.'_

**(N/A: En fait il s'agit de la prière que fait Aragorn dans **_**Le Seigneur des Anneaux: Le retour du Roi **_**à la fin quand il est couronné. Je vais juste un peu changé la signification.)**

La chanson était courte, et Kate la répétait sans cesse mais cela suffit. Alexis s'endormit dans les bras chaleureux du lieutenant qui n'avait pas arrêtée de caresser ses long cheveux. Castle se demanda quelle était la langue utilisée.

« C'est de l'elfique. » Murmura une voix derrière lui. Il se tourna pour voir Leïla. Pendant un moment il pensa '_Quoi les elfes ça existent?'_ Mais il se retint. Si les vampires et les loups-garous existaient pourquoi pas les elfes?

« Une berceuse elfique? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une berceuse. C'est plus une prière. Une prière en chanson. Mais…oui on peu dire que c'est une berceuse aussi. Elle s'appel _Song of Tinùviel_ »

« J'ignorais que Kate parlait elfique… » Dit-il avant de retourner son regard vers la concernée.

« Je lui ais appris quelques mots et cette prière. » Lui répondit le vampire.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? »

_« Dans ces temps plongés dans les ténèbres,_

_Ici je demeurerai, mes proches je protégerai, et ceux jusqu'à la fin de ce monde. » _Chanta doucement Leïla. « Elle à été inventée en temps de guerre mais…Elle reste vrai même aujourd'hui…le mal à juste une différente forme… »

Castle resta un instant silencieux. C'était bien plus qu'une berceuse, ou une prière…C'était une promesse. Un tas d'émotions le submergea. Son amour pour Kate devint plus fort à cet instant, si c'était possible.

« Venez me rejoindre tous les deux en bas, quand vous serez près. » Chuchota le vampire avant de redescendre. Castle acquiesça sans jamais lâcher Kate et Alexis du regard. Quelques minutes après Kate se défit de son étreinte avec l'ado et alla rejoindre Rick, qu'elle savait qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Une fois la porte fermée, l'écrivain pris sa muse dans les bras et la serra contre lui le plus possible.

« Je t'aime tellement… » Murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi…Allez viens, allons rejoindre Leïla. » Elle lui donna un léger baiser avant de lui prendre la main et de le mener jusqu'au salon.

Leïla les attendait patiemment avec son compagnon Kaïdan et d'autre vampires qui venaient d'arrivés à la demande du vieux vampire. Elle regarda Kate, puis lui sourit.

« Tu dois être rassurée maintenant qu'il est réveillé. »

« C'est vrai que je me sens un peu mieux… » Avoua la louve. « Et maintenant on fait quoi? »

« Il faut que Castle se transforme. Et avant la prochaine pleine lune si possible. »

« Pourquoi? » Demanda l'écrivain.

« Si un loup-garou ne se transforme pas avant la prochaine pleine lune; premièrement il ne pourra se transformer que le soir de la pleine lune et deuxièmement, quand ça sera le cas il deviendra incontrôlable et bouffera tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, y compris sa famille et ses proches. » Expliqua Leïla.

« Oh…et comment je fais pour me transformer? »

« Et bien, il y a plusieurs facteurs qui peuvent te pousser à te transformer: La colère, la jalousie, la peur, le danger… »

« Comment tu as fait pour faire changer Kate? »

« Je vous ais tous menacé. Je lui ais dit vos noms et vos adresses et je lui ais dit que j'allait vous torturer, mutiler et tout le tralala…Et ba ça a très bien marché! En trois secondes elle à pétée un câble! 1, 2, 3 Bam! J'ai tout juste eu le temps d'appeler ma mère au secours (pour rien d'ailleurs puisqu'elle est morte depuis des lustres.) qu'un loup énorme m'est sauté dessus! » Dit-elle d'un ton faussement outrée. « D'ailleurs Kate j'attend toujours tes excuses. » Rajouta le vampire d'un ton hautin.

« Tu peux toujours crever sangsues. » Répondit la concernée en ricanant.

« Tsk…Quelle langage vulgaire. » Dit Leïla avec un air réprobateur sur le visage avant de sourire. « Non sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment faire pour Castle. Il me connaît donc les fausses menaces ne marchera pas…La jalousie peut-être? Kate, t'as toujours les numéros de tes ex? » Devant le regard noir du lieutenant elle rajouta. « Bon ça veux sûrement dire non. »

« Peut-être- » Rick fut coupé par un vampire qui l'attrapa violement pour le col de sa chemise et l'emmena dehors, derrière la maison.

« Hey! » S'écria Kate qui s'apprêta à arrêter le vampire mais Leïla la stoppa. « Mais enfin Leïla, lâche moi! »

« Non attend, il ne va pas le tuer mais l'aider à ce transformer. C'est pas bête comme idée, je n'y avait pas pensé. »

Impuissante, Kate regarda alors le vampire frapper Castle encore et encore. Le vampire l'attrapa de nouveau par le col et lui donna un puissant coup point le faisait littéralement voler. C'est à ce moment qu'on entendit le déchirement de ses vêtements.

Ce n'est pas un humain qui toucha le sol, mais un loup énorme, au pelage marron/roux. Le vampire s'arrêta tout de suite de l'attaquer et retourna auprès des autres.

« Bien joué. » Sourit Leïla. Kate regarda Rick. Dans sa forme loup. Il était magnifique et en même temps, rien quen le regardant on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait de Rick Castle. Elle coura vers lui et se transforma en louve brune à son tour. Elle s'approcha, alors doucement vers lui jusqu'à ce que leur museau se touche. Il sembla la reconnaître car il la lécha partout sur le visage. Elle lui rendit ses caresse avant de courir vers les bois, le défiant de la suivre.

Il releva le défit et lui couru après, disparaissant avec elle dans les bois.

« N'allez pas trop loin! » Leur cria Leïla. « C'est toujours pas sûr comme endroit! Et ne faite pas de bétise! Je ne suis pas encore prète à être appelée Tata Leïla!»

Finalement elle sourit, se disant que Kate pouvait s'occuper du reste maintenant. Elle invita les vampires à entrer et commença à tout préparer pour l'arrivée imminente de la reine Nora et du chef Lucas.

* * *

**Ok alors pour la fourrure: Pour castle j'ai choisie Marron/roux comme Jacobe dans Twilight. Kate est brune ou marron foncée avec ses trois taches blanches.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Déolée pour cette attente j'étais en manque d'inspiration. Mais ma muse est revenue de vacances! Voici le chapitre 3 enfin! Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic _Just What We Need_ je vais sans doute poster un chapitre avant samedi prochain.**

**A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 3:**

La louve brune courrait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait dans les bois, suivit de près par le loup marron/roux. Ils se coururent après pendant au moins une demi-heure, quand la louve, Kate, s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Rick s'arrêta à son tour et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il frotta tendrement son museau contre le sien, lui donnant des petites léchouilles de temps en temps.

Finalement, Kate repris sa forme humaine, devenant ainsi nue devant lui. Il la regarda un instant avant de reprendre lui-même sa forme humaine.

« Wow… » Soupira-t-il. « Je ne pesais pas que se transformer donner cet effet là… »

« Et encore, n'oublis pas qu'il y a deux autres formes. »

Rick répondit en lui souriant avant que la jeune femme ne lui tende la main. Il la pris sans hésitation et là une décharge électrique les pris. Castle sursauta légèrement mais Kate ne bougea pas d'un pouce et sourit.

Les sensations que sentit alors l'écrivain étaient indescriptible. Tout semblait avoir augmenter en puissance. Il regarda la jeune femme devant lui le regard interrogateur.

« Est-ce que je viens de…? »

« Tu viens juste de t'imprégner de moi. » Sourit-elle.

A cette annonce, un déclique se fit en lui. Son amour, son excitation, sa possessivité devint tellement fort que se fut la bête en lui qui pris le dessus. Son sexe vint très vite dans une dure érection. Kate regarda son membre fièrement tendus en se mordant la lèvre inférieure la rendant encore plus désirable qu'elle ne l'était.

Castle poussa un grognement puissant et possessif, tout en s'approchant d'elle. Il devait la faire sienne. Il devait indiquer au monde qu'elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il l'attrapa violemment par les hanches et d'un coup sec colla son bassin contre le sien, les faisant gémir quand son sexe entra en contacte avec son ventre.

Kate attrapa son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Avec une rapidité que seul un loup-garou possédait, Castle l'allongea au sol, se positionnant entre ses cuisse. D'un mouvement brusque, il pénétra en elle.

Les deux loups arrêtèrent leur baiser et de bouger alors qu'ils poussèrent un long gémissement de plaisir. Kate regarda dans les yeux de l'écrivain. Ils n'étaient plus de leur couleur habituelle bleu. Maintenant ils étaient bleus nuit. Elle dégagea son cou pour lui alors qu'il commença un puissant mouvement de va et viens avec son bassin.

Il approcha ses lèvres de son cou poussant des grognements puissants.

« A moi. » Grogna-t-il. « Tu es à moi! » Sa possessivité excitait Beckett au plus haut point.

« Je suis à toi… » Répondit-elle. « Comme tu es à moi. »

Rick répondit par un grognement d'approbation alors qu'il renforça ses pénétrations. Il continuait à fixer son cou, le léchant à l'occasion.

« Vas-y Rick. Mord moi. Fais moi tienne. »

Il poussa alors un grognement avant de plonger ses crocs dans la tendre chaire de son cou. Kate criait d'extase alors que l'écrivain suçait son sang goulûment. Il se délectait de e nectar alors qu'il sentait leur apogée s'approchait à grands pas. Il sentit alors sa muse planter ses propres crocs dans son cou, suçant son sang à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi même pas vingt secondes avant qu'ils ne jouissent, criant leur plaisir, faisant écho dans la forêt.

Castle roula sur le côté en attirant Kate contre lui. Leurs yeux étaient de nouveau normaux. Vert foncé pour Beckett et bleu plus clair pour Rick.

« Oh la vache! Ce fut la partie de jambes en l'air la plus bestiale que je n'est jamais eu! »

Kate rit à sa constatation.

« Et il y en aura plein d'autre. » Dit-elle avant de se redresser. « Il vaudrait mieux rentrer, Alexis va s'inquiéter. »

« Tu as raison. »

Il se changèrent de nouveau en loup et coururent jusqu'au chalet. Leïla les attendait au niveau de la porte avec des vêtements pour eux dans chaque mains. Elle avait un sourire plein de sous entendus au visage mais ne dit rien. Après un dernier hochement de tête elle rentra dans le chalet afin de les laisser s'habiller en toute intimité.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, tous les vampires présent les regardaient avec amusement.

« Jolis morsures… » Sourit Leïla.

Le couple rougis légèrement.

« Ouais, ça a dût être vraiment torride! Ça m'étonne qu'il reste des arbres debout dans la forêt! » Se moqua ouvertement l'un des vampire. Pour toute réponse Kate lui grogna dessus, mécontente qu'un inconnu se moque de sa vie sexuelle ainsi. Rick grogna à son tour uniquement parce que Kate le faisait.

« David. » Intervint Leïla en s'adressant au vampire moqueur. « C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as trempé ta plume dans un encrier? »

« Que-quoi? » Balbutia ledit David.

« Oui, tu sais? La dernière fois que tu as trempé ton biscuit? »

Le jeune vampire ouvra grand la bouche pour rétorquer mais rien en sortit. Au lieu de ça, il rougit fortement, le faisant ressembler à une écrivisse, et d'autre vampire ricanèrent.

« C'est bien ce que je pensait. » Continua Leïla. « Alors, au lieu d'ouvrir ta grande gueule sur la vie sexuelle des autres, surtout quand toi tu n'en as pas, t'es gentil tu la ferme. Maintenant va patrouiller dehors. On ne sait jamais, ces créatures peuvent revenir. »

David, acquiesça, le visage toujours rouge, et sortit sans demander son reste sous le ricanement des autres vampires. Leïla ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à sa sortie puis se tourna vers les deux loups.

« Désolée pour David. Il a été transformé il y a à peine six mois et il se crois le maître du monde. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Les jeunes j'vous jure! » Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » Demanda Kate.

« Et bien rien. Il nous faut attendre l'arrivée de Nora et Lucas. » Répondit son amie vampire.

« Papa! » S'écria Alexis du haut des escaliers.

« Hé ma puce. » Elle se précipita dans ses bras. Au contacte de leur peau, une décharge électrique les pris tous les deux.

« Ow! » Grimaça l'ado.

« Uh-oh… » Dirent tous les vampires en même temps

« Je vois pas pourquoi cela vous surprend. C'est sa fille quand même. » Dit Kate.

« Tu viens de t'imprégner de moi c'est ça? » Demanda la rousse à son père.

« Euh…oui. »

« Oh et bah…c'est normal non? Je suis ta fille. »

« Kate. » Dit Leïla. « Tu avais quatre mois quand tu t'es imprégnée à deux reprise, et ça n'a pas été de la tarte. Castle n'a même pas un jour et il s'est également imprégné deux fois. Tu comprend ce que je veux dire? »

« Oh…Mais je suis là moi. Je pourrais le contrôler. »

« Je l'espère Kate, je l'espère. »

* * *

**OMG! L'épisode 3x16 était...wow! Mais celui qui va suivre! OMG! vous avez vu les sneak peek? arh! trop impatiente!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 4:**

L'attente de la reine Nora et de Lucas se passa relativement dans le calme et…l'ennuis. La seule distraction était l'entraînement de Castle à se transformer dans toutes ses formes de loups. Enfin bref, ce n'était pas très passionnant pour les vampires de Leïla qui décidèrent plutôt de faire des patrouilles à tour de rôle.

Leïla, Kate, Kaïdan, Alexis et Castle étaient donc dehors pour enseigner à ce dernier à se transformer de lui-même sans aide extérieure. Malheureusement, l'écrivain avait du mal à se concentrer.

« Rick, s'il te plait! » S'écria Kate. « Je sais que ça peut être enivrant, d'avoir une si bonne vue, ouï et un si bon odorat. Mais tu dois te concentrer pour le moment, d'accord? »

« D'accord, pardon. » Répondit le tout nouveau loup-garou.

« Allez, essaye de te transformer en loup géant. »

Castle acquiesça, puis ferma les yeux pendant une grande inspiration. Après trente secondes, il était toujours humain.

« Euh, et si on m'aider? Comme hier? Leïla? » Il se tourna vers le vampire avec un regard plein d'espoir. Le vampire sourit, se craqua les doigts et s'apprêta à accepter mais le regard noir que lui lança Kate la dissuada.

« Non Rick, tu dois apprendre à te transformer tout seul. Un vampire ne sera pas toujours la pour te frapper. »

L'écrivain eu un air boudeur, qui le fit ressembler à un gamin de 12 ans, puis se tourna vers Kaïdan, de l'espoir de nouveau dans les yeux. Le compagnon de Leïla le regarda, d'un air neutre puis détourna la tête du côté opposé.

Castle poussa un soupir de résignation puis referma les yeux.

« Maintenant Rick, je veux que tu te concentre sur ce qui s'est passé hier. » Lui dit son imprégnée. Il eu un petit sourire coquin. Oh que oui, il se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'est passé hier. Surtout le moment où il l'avait prise férocement à même le sol au plein milieux de la forêt et qu'il avait-

« Rick! Pas ce moment là. »

Il eu de nouveau un air boudeur. Brise rêve…

« Rappel toi, de toutes ces sensations que tu as ressentis quand tu était un loup. Cette puissance, cette rapidité…Concentre toi sur ces sensations Rick. »

Castle put sentir son corps changé. Devenir plus fort, et surtout plus grand. Après quelques secondes il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Il avait réussit.

Il remua de la queue sans s'en rendre compte tellement il était content. Cela fit rire sa fille, qui s'approcha doucement de lui et le caressa doucement derrière l'oreille. Il pencha sa tête vers sa main et poussa des petits gémissants indiquant à l'ado qu'il amit beaucoup ça.

« Bon maintenant tu vas essayer de te transformer en la forme 1 autrement dit te transformer en vrai loup. Concentre toi. » Dit Kate après qu'Alexie se soit écartée.

De nouveau, Rick ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la forme qu'il avait vue Kate se transformer à plusieurs reprise. Il sentit son corps changé et compris qu'il avait réussit. Après quelques secondes il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il avait effectivement réussit.

« Bien joué. » Sourit Kate. « Il ne te reste plus que la forme trois. La forme de loup-garou. Pour y arriver, c'est la même chose que pour la forme un. Rappel toi du jour où je me suis battu contre le loup-garou gris, Jake. Concentre toi. »

Une troisième fois, Castle ferma les yeux, se remémorant ce jour là. Il se souvint parfaitement de la peu qu'il avait ressentit en voyant ce Jake se changer en loup gris géant, ou alors le choque et l'appréhension quand il avait vu Kate en faire de même. Là encore, il sentit son corps changé. Il se sentit tellement fort à cet instant. C'est-ce qui lui indiqua, qu'une fois encore il avait réussit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui qui lui sembla tout d'un coup bien plus petit et fragile. Il devait être plus grand d'un bon mètre au moins. Il regarda ses mains, ou pattes et les serra en point. Cette puissance était vraiment…enivrante.

Kate sourit fièrement devant la stature impressionnante de son imprégné. Elle attrapa la couverture que lui tandis Leïla et s'approcha de Rick.

« Bon maintenant, essaye de redevenir humain. Je n'est pas à t'expliquer à la façon d'y arriver si? »

Le loup-garou baissa la tête pour regarder la petite forme de son imprégnée, puis hocha la tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau. Il revint dans sa forme humaine facilement et Kate enroula sa taille avec la couverture afin de cacher sa nudité.

« Wow… » Murmura-t-il. Pour toute réponse, sa compagne rit doucement et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Shepard. » Appela l'un des vampires de Leïla qui était rester dans la maison. A l'appel de son nom, le vampire se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« La reine Nora et Lucas sont arrivés. »

« Très bien j'arrive. » Elle se tourna vers les deux loups-garous. « Rejoignez-nous quand vous êtes près. » Sur ceux elle entra dans le chalet suivit de Kaïdan.

Kate tendis des vêtements à l'écrivain pour qu'il s'habille. Une fois fini, ils se dirigèrent tous dans le chalet avec Alexis.

Nora et Lucas se tenaient en beau milieux du salon avec Leïla et Kaïdan. D'autre vampires et loups-garous avec accompagnés les deux dirigeant et étaient dehors avec les hommes de Leïla.

Ils n'avaient pas changés d'un poil. Nora était toujours aussi magnifique avec ses cheveux blond et Lucas toujours aussi musclé (Tellement que Castle en était quelque peut complexé maintenant que lui aussi était un loup-garou.). Lorsque la reine les vit arriver, elle se tourna vers eux et leur fit un sourire éblouissant

« Kate! Rick! Heureuse de vous revoir. »

« Lèche bottes… » Murmura dans son coin Lucas. Nora eu un regard agacé pendant un instant mais elle ne dit et continua à sourire aux deux loups-garous. Après leur avoir fait la bise, elle se tourna vers Castle.

« Je les ais ramenée! »

« Pardon, quoi? » Demanda l'écrivain.

« Vos livres! Je les ais tous pris! Vous allez pouvoir me les dédicacer comme ça! »

« Oh je le crois pas! » S'exclama Lucas. « T'as vraiment ramenée tes foutus bouquins? »

« Occupe toi de tes affaires cabot! »

Et c'était repartis pour une longue série d'insulte entre les deux dirigeants. Tous les vampires et loups-garous présent poussèrent des soupires d'exaspération. Alexis, qui ne les avait jamais rencontrée, les regarda faire fascinée.

« Bon ça suffit! » S'écria alors un vampire que Leïla reconnut comme le mari de la reine, Duncan. « Nous sommes venu ici pour des affaires urgentes! Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour vos chamailleries agaçantes et fatigantes! »

Ce coup de gueule eu l'effet escompté. Les deux dirigeants fermèrent aussitôt leur bouche et regardèrent tout le monde. En effet tout le monde avait l'air exaspéré de leur prise de bec.

Gênée et énervée de s'être fait grondée de la sorte devant tout le monde, Nora se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de revenir sérieuse et de se tourner vers Kate et Rick.

« Bon racontez moi tout depuis le début. »

Le couple se lança un bref regard, puis Kate pris une grande inspiration et commença son récit. A la fin de celui-ci, les deux dirigeants avaient le même regard qu'avait eu Leïla quand elle lui avait racontée l'histoire; les sourcils froncés. L'anxiété qu'elle vit dans leur regard, ne rassura pas du tout le lieutenant.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous traiter de menteuse, Beckett, mais êtes vous sûr de ce que vous avez vu? » Demanda Lucas d'une voix lente, mais on pouvait sentir son anxiété.

« Absolument certaine. Rick et Alexis peuvent en témoigner aussi. »

« Oui c'est vrai. » Renchérie l'ado alors que son père hocha de la tête.

Le chef des loups-garous se tourna vers Nora.

« Des animaux-vampires? C'est possible? »

« Et bien, j'ai fait des expériences de ce genre au début de mon règne sur des loups, des lions, des oiseaux, des requins, etc. Cela ne marchait pas à tous les coups. Mais même quand cela marchait je devais tuer ces créatures. Elles étaient beaucoup trop…sauvage, imprévisible. Il m'était impossible de les contrôler ou de les dresser. Je doute que le créateur de ces ours-vampires ne le puisse également. »

Un silence suivit ces propos.

« Il faut mettre un terme à ça le plus vite possible. » Déclara alors la blonde d'un ton ferme et déterminé.

« Doucement Nora, n'allons pas trop vite en besogne. D'après ce que j'ai compris Kate à eu beaucoup de mal à le vaincre alors qu'elle est un loup-garou vraiment puissant. »

« Je dirais plus que c'était un coup de chance. » Intervint la concernée. « Si je n'avais pas été près que ce ravin je ne sais pas si je l'aurais eu. Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas si la chute la tuée. »

« Nous ferrons attention. Des équipes de trois ou quatre avec au moins un loup-garou dans chaque équipe. » Dit la Reine. Elle se tourna vers Lucas. « Il ne faut surtout pas que ces créatures s'approchent d'une grande ville. Sinon ça sera la catastrophe. Les morts se compterons par dizaine, par centaine où même par milliers tout dépendra du nombre de ces monstres.

« Je sais Nora, je sais. »

Les chamailleries de tantôt étaient totalement oubliée. Leur ton était sérieux et grave. Et pendant un instant Castle regretta de ne plus les voir se disputer.

* * *

**Hey tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attente! Les cours et tout... J'espère qu'il vous a plus! Le posterai un chapitre de Just What We Need dans les prochains jours! **

**Kiss à tous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey tout le monde! Je vais poster un chapitre de _Just What We Need_ dans peu de temps!**

**A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 5:**

Nora, Lucas et tous leurs hommes partirent le lendemain, laissant sur place un petit groupe de vampires et de loups-garous afin d'en savoir plus sur les créatures.

Quant aux autres, ils restèrent au chalet pour que l'écrivain s'habitue à sa nouvelle condition, loin de la population le plus longtemps possible.

Mais les vacances de Noël touchaient à leur fin et Alexis devait reprendre les cours. Donc cinq jours plus tard, ils reprirent la route pour New York. Au milieu du chemin, ils passèrent dans une petite ville.

Les nouvelles odeurs, excitèrent grandement Castle, mais ce qui retint réellement son attention, était l'odeur qui sortait d'un fast-food.

Son ventre se mit à grognait férocement, alors il tourna les yeux vers Kate et la regarda avec son meilleur air de chien battu. Le lieutenant fonça un moment les sourcils avant de rouler les yeux et de soupirer.

« On s'arrête au fast-food. » Dit-elle d'une voix normale sachant que Leïla, qui était dans la voiture derrière la sienne, pourrait l'entendre. Dans son rétroviseur, Kate vit le vampire acquiescer, ce qui confirma ses dires.

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc au fast-food. Les deux vampires décidèrent de rester dehors, laissant la petite famille entrer seule.

Au comptoir se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle essayait de cacher son âge avec beaucoup de maquillage, ce qui la rendait encore plus vielle…et plus moche. Les yeux de la femme s'élargirent en reconnaissant Castle.

« Oh mon Dieu! Vous êtes…vous êtes Richard Castle! »

« Euh…oui. »

De son côté, Kate roula les yeux d'exaspération et de jalousie envers cette femme, qui regardait son imprégnée avec un peu trop d'insistance à son goût.

« Oh mon Dieu, j'ai lus tous vos livres! Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes là! Oh mon Dieu, je vous ais vu en photo mais je n'avais jamais réalisée à quel point vous étiez beau et jeune! »

L'agacement de Kate ne faisait que de monter. Si elle disait encore une fois 'Oh mon Dieu', ou si elle faisait une autre remarque de ce genre envers Castle, elle allait lui arracher la langue. Et le regard plein de désir de la femme n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Vous livres sont si prenant. Quand je l'ais lis j'ai l'impression d'y être. Ça me rajeunit. En fait j'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans dans ma tête! »

Kate renifla sarcastiquement.

« Oui vous avez 20 ans, oui bien sur. » Dit-elle sarcastiquement. « En années chien, effectivement peut-être. » Rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire sarcastique. **(N/A: Petit clin d'œil à Florence Foresti.) **

En dehors du fast-food, on put entendre le grand rire bien reconnaissable et surtout bien communicatif de Leïla, qui n'avait rien perdue de la conversation, avec Kaïdan. Quand elle riait, le vampire ne se retenait pas, contrairement à ce que fait la plupart des gens. Non quand Leïla rit, elle penche sa tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée. C'est-ce qui le rendait communicatif justement.

La remarque sembla clouer le bec à la bonne femme qui regarda Beckett, la bouche grande ouverte, à la fois choquée et scandalisée. Alexis tenta de cacher son rire dans sa main, alors que son père regarda son imprégné avec un air étonné et admiratif.

Après avoir mangé, ils reprirent la route et arrivèrent à New York 2-3 heures plus tard. En entrant dans le loft, ils virent Martha qui les attendait assise dur le canapé avec, oh, surprise…un verre de vin à la main.

« Richard! » S'écria-t-elle en se levant.

Elle resta un instant interdite devant son fils. Les changements physiques de celui-ci n'étaient pas spectaculaire, mais on pouvait clairement voir une différence. Il avait l'air plus grand, plus musclé, plus bronzé et surtout il avait ce petit quelque chose que Kate avait également. Ce petit truc qui lui donnait un air animal.

« Bonjour mère. »

Elle alla enlacer son fils quelques secondes avant de le frapper sur le bras.

« Hey! Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça? »

« Richard Castle. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'était sensé être des vacances de Noël et toi tu trouves le moyen de te faire transformer en loup-garou! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fais exprès de me retrouver face à un ours géant! »

La seule réponse que Martha lui donna fut un soupire. Elle alla alors enlacer sa petite fille puis fit de même avec Kate.

« Merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie… » Murmura la rousse dans les cheveux du lieutenant.

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Martha. J'aurai juste voulue pouvoir faire plus. Une vie de loup-garou n'est pas une vie que je voulais pour lui. »

« Je vous connais bien Katherine Beckett, et je sais que quand vous faite quelque chose, vous le faite de tout votre cœur. »

Kate lui fit un sourire un peu triste avant d'aller aider Alexis avec ses bagages.

Le lendemain matin, Castle se réveilla vraiment tôt. Étant un tout nouveau loup-garou, il avait du mal à contrôler son énergie débordante. Il fit alors ce que Kate faisait dans ces moments là: des exercices physiques.

Vers 6h15 du matin, le téléphone de Kate sonna. Elle l'avait laissée dans le salon, alors Castle décida de répondre à sa place et laissa son imprégnée dormir.

« Téléphone du lieutenant Beckett. Castle à l'appareil. »

« Euh, bonjours je suis Stéphanie Berk, infirmière à l'hôpital Bellevue **(N/A: Cet hôpital existe réellement.)**. J'appel, parce que nous avons admis Jim Beckett ce matin. »

« Que-quoi? Mais pourquoi? »

« Il a fait une crise cardiaque tôt ce matin. Nous avons réussit à le stabiliser mais il est toujours dans un état critique. »

C'est à ce moment là que Kate descendit les escaliers et le regarda bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec son téléphone.

« Bien merci, nous arrivons le plus vite possible. » Dit Castle en raccrochant.

« Qui c'était? » Demanda Kate en se préparant un café.

« C'était l'hôpital Bellevue. Ton père a eu une crise cardiaque »

Elle lâcha la tasse qui s'explosa au sol.

* * *

Kate poussa violemment les portes de l'hôpital. Elle marchait très vite, à un point que Castle et Alexis avaient du mal à suivre. Elle s'arrêta devant l'accueille.

« J'aimerai connaître la chambre de Jim Beckett. »

L'infirmière de garde, qui était au téléphone, leva un doigt en l'air pour dire: une minute je suis au téléphone. La colère de Kate monta en flèche. Elle sera ses mais en points et contracta sa mâchoire.

« Je suis sa fille Kate Beckett. »

L'infirmière continua sa conversation au téléphone. Ce fut la goûte d'eau. Kate attrapa violement le bras de l'infirmière qui tenait le téléphone. La femme leva les yeux vers elle près à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais ses mots se noyèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit les yeux vert clair, remplis de rage de Beckett.

Elle s'était mise à trembler et poussait des grognements. Elle était sur le point d'exploser quand un coup de vent se fit sentir près d'elle. Elle tourna alors la tête pour voir Leïla lui tenir le bras.

« Beckett on se calme. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Ensuite elle se tourna vers l'infirmière visiblement effrayée. « Veuillez nous excuser. » Elle entraîna alors son amie dans un coin, Castle et Alexis les suivant de près.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Leïla? »

« Euh, c'est moi qui l'ais appelée. » Avoua l'écrivain timidement.

« Et il a bien fait. » Continua le vampire. « T'as faillis de transformer en plein milieu d'un hôpital. »

« Elle n'avait qu'à me donner le numéro de la chambre de mon père! » Rétorqua le lieutenant.

« Kaïdan va s'occuper de ça d'accord? » Elle fit un signe de tête au concerné qui s'en alla accomplir sa tâche. Le pouvoir de suggestion était vraiment une bénédiction faite pour les vampires.

Quelques instants plus tard, le compagnon de Leïla revint.

« Apparemment il est toujours en chirurgie. On ne peut qu'attendre dans la sale d'attente. »

Ce qu'ils firent, pendant près de deux heures. Kate était assise la tête entre ses mains. L'attente était insupportable. Elle sentit alors Castle se tendre à côté d'elle alors que des bruits de pas s'approchaient d'eux.

« Bonjours, je suis le docteur Anderson le médecin de votre- Kate? »

« Josh. »

* * *

**Oh my fuck*** God! Vous avez vu l'épisode d'aujourd'hui? Arh! Ils ont vraiment un mauvais timig tous les deux! c'est vraiment exaspérant!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 6:**

Castle s'était redressé sur sa chaise à l'arrivé du médecin. En un clin d'œil, il était devenu aussi rigide, immobile et droit qu'un poteau. Les seuls mouvements perceptibles venaient de sa mâchoire, qu'il contractait, et ses points qu'il avait serrés contre ses jambes.

« C'est qui lui? » Demanda discrètement Kaïdan à sa compagne.

« Je crois que c'est son ex. » Répondit à la place Alexis.

« Oh-uh… » Fit les deux vampires à l'unisson.

« C'est pas bon ça. » Continua Kaïdan. « Ça fait quoi? Une semaine qu'il est devenu un loup-garou. »

Kate se remit enfin de sa surprise et jeta un coup d'œil vers son imprégné. Elle grimaça en voyant un posture rigide et son regard noir qui ne lâchait pas le médecin d'une semelle. Elle posa sa main, doucement sur le bras de l'écrivain et elle put sentir ses muscles se relaxer légèrement à ce contacte. Leïla n'en perdit pas une miette et eu un air pensif.

« Josh. Ça fait longtemps. »

« Tu as l'air en forme Kate. »

Ces formalités agacèrent grandement Rick, qui poussa un petit grognement.

« Et si vous nous parler du père de Kate? »

« Rick… » Dit Kate d'un ton qui disait: calme toi.

Castle eu l'air de s'en rendre compte car il poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux afin de se calmer un petit peu.

« Finalement je pense que tout ira bien. » Annonça Leïla avec un petit sourire.

« Comment ça? » Demanda Alexis.

« Et bien, Kate à toujours été la plus…dominante dans sa relation avec ton père, quand ils étaient tous les deux humains, je me trompe? »

La jeune Castle hocha de la tête. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« En loup-garou c'est la même chose. Dans leur couple, c'est Kate la dominante, la chef. Et cela va beaucoup aider ton père avec son tempérament. Quand il dépassera les 'bornes', Kate le remettra à l'ordre. Donc moins de chance qu'il ne pète un câble. »

« Donc tout ira bien pour lui? » Demanda la rousse inquiète.

Le vampire baissa ses yeux vers ceux, bien ouverts et inquiets de l'ado. Ugh. Kate avait raison. Ses yeux de biches pouvaient vraiment faire fondre n'importe qu'elle cœur.

« Tout ira bien. » La rassura-t-elle finalement.

Kate se tourna vers Josh et se leva de sa chaise, suivit de près par Rick.

« Alors comment va mon père? »

« Euh, oui. L'une de ses artères s'est bouchée juste à côté du cœur, ce qui à causé la crise cardiaque, heureusement nous avons pu corriger tout ça. Tout devrait bien se passer à présent. Il pourra sortir dans quelques jours. Cependant nous allons devoir le surveiller de près, c'est-à-dire, il faudra qu'il vienne régulièrement à l'hôpital pour qu'on lui fasse des testes. »

Kate poussa un long soupir de soulagement alors que des larmes commencèrent à noyer ses yeux. Il allait bien. Son père allait se remettre. Elle fit sourire larmoyant à Rick, dont les traits s'étaient radoucis et il lui rendit son sourire.

Néanmoins, il le perdit très vite, quand Josh, posa sa main sur le bras de Kate.

_Sa _Kate. _Son _imprégnée.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle était sienne. A lui et à personne d'autre.

Un long grognement s'échappa de sa bouche. Josh se tourna vers lui surpris d'un tel son alors que Kate lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Rick… »

« Lâchez la immédiatement. »

« Excusez moi? » Demanda le médecin qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Les tremblements de l'écrivain se firent plus violent, tellement que Leïla se décida d'intervenir. Elle attrapa Josh par sa blouse et le poussa le plus loin possible des deux loups-garous. Beckett se plaça devant Rick et attrapa son visage avec ses deux mains afin de l'obliger à lâcher du regard le médecin pour qu'il se concentre sur elle.

« Rick, Rick regarde moi. Concentre toi sur moi. Voila, c'est ça. » Elle lui caressa tendrement sa joue gauche. « Hey, ça va aller…Je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi ok? »

Ses yeux, devenus bleu nuit, c'étaient largement adoucit lorsqu'il la regarda et reprirent une couleur bleu clair.

« Je…je suis désolé. C'est juste que…quand il t'a touché j'ai…Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler…J'étais tellement en colère. »

« Oui je connais ça. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal que tu sois possessif envers ton imprégnée. Rappel toi, j'étais comme ça aussi. »

Ils se sourirent amoureusement mais Castle avait toujours un petit air énervé. Kate une main dans ses cheveux court, l'autre derrière son épaule et cola son visage contre le sien. Ils caressèrent leur visage l'un contre l'autre de la même façon que deux animaux le feraient. (Dans ce cas-ci deux loups.) Leurs mains aussi caressaient l'autre et on pouvait entendre qu'ils, par faute de meilleur mot, ronronnaient tendrement l'un à l'autre.

De son côté, Leïla s'était débarrassée de Josh en l'hypnotisant puis avait rejoins son compagnon et Alexis qui regardaient toujours les deux loups-garous se faire des câlins.

Après un moment, leur étreinte devint plus passionné, plus intense…plus intime. Tellement qu'Alexis détourna le regard en rougissant.

« On devrait peut-être les arrêter. » Dit-elle aux deux vampires. « Ça devient un peu- »

« Chaud? » Fit Leïla.

« Sexy? » Continua Kaïdan. Ils avaient, tous les deux, toujours pas lâcher le couple du regard. La petite Castle les regarda mi-choqué, mi-dégoutée.

« Inapproprié pour un hôpital. » Dit-elle d'une voie ferme. Les deux vampires raclèrent leur gorge.

« Euh, oui bien sûr. Je- je vais leur parler. » Balbutia le plus vieux vampire en se dirigeant vers les deux loups-garous. « Bon les deux tourteaux…Bien que cette vision de tous les deux ne me dérange aucunement…C'est un peu différent pour votre fille. »

L'invocation d'Alexis les fit arrêter. Et personne ne corrigea Leïla quand elle nomma l'ado comme la fille de Kate. Ce qui fit sourire la rousse.

« Oh pardon pumpkin… » S'excusa l'écrivain l'air embarrassé.

« C'est rien Papa. » Sourit-elle.

A ce moment là, une infirmière arriva dans la sale d'attente.

« Melle Beckett? »

« Oui. »

« L'opération de votre père s'est bien passé. Nous l'avons mis en sale de réveille, vous pouvez aller le voir. Mais il doit se reposer alors pas plus de dix minutes. Il est dans la chambre 208. »

Kate ne pris pas la peine de lui remercier, et couru presque jusqu'à la chambre indiquée.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle stoppa net, devenant aussi immobile qu'une statue. Son père était allongé, là sur le lit. Il avait l'air un peu pal, mais en même temps, il avait l'air tellement paisible.

Tremblante, elle s'approcha de lui, se pencha doucement et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Elle s'assit alors sur le chaise près de lui et attrapa sa main tendrement dans la sienne.

C'est à ce moment là que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Elle eu un léger sursaut quand elle sentis deux mains sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'elle reconnue la chaleur rassurante de Castle, ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

* * *

Quelque part, dans une caverne, dans les profondeurs de la terre. Un vampire, avança près de trône et s'agenouilla respectueusement devant l'homme cagoulé qui y été assis.

« Des nouvelles pour moi, Varrick? » Dit-il d'une voix anormalement grave et sinistre.

« Oui mon seigneur…Nous avons eu le rapport de la première unité de nos hybride. »

« Continu… »

« Euh, ils sont tous revenu aussi dévastateur les uns que les autres. Ils tuent absolument tout, vampires, loups-garous, elfs, anges…Ils sont comme vous l'avez prévu mon maître. »

« Bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je te félicite Varrick. Tu mas bien servis. »

« Euh, je…et bien… »

« Un problème Varrick? »

« L'un de nos hybrides…L'un des ours-vampires à été retrouvé mort en bas d'une falaise… D'après les traces de combat, il s'est fait tuer par un loup-garou qui lui-même tentait de protéger deux humains. »

L'homme cagoulé fit un mouvement de main.

« Peu importe, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Nos hybrides ne sont peut-être pas invincible mais au moins ils sont extrêmement dur à battre et quand j'aurais crée toute mon armé… » Il se mit un rire. C'était un rire grave, sinistre comme sa voix. « Nora va regretter le jour où elle à osée me défier. Et pour ce Lucas…le descendant d'Altaïr…Il va haïr son ancêtre pour conclus cette alliance avec les vampires. Les jours à venir vont être extrêmement amusant. »

* * *

**OMD! Vous avez vu ce final? AHHHHHH! Comment ont-ils pus nous faire ça? Ca ne se fait pas de finir une saison comme ça! En plus il faut attendre la saison 4 pour septembre. C'est de la torture, ils sont vraiment sadique...**

**En tout cas c'était un épisode super, mon préféré des 3 saisons. Et vous? Quel est votre épisode préféré de Castle?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà, un petit chapitre poue cette fic à la demande de l'un d'entre vous. Maintenant je vais me concentrer sur ma fic _Just What We Need._ Je posterai un nouveau chapitre pour mes autres fic seulement sur demande ou si j'ai envi de faire une pause sur ma fic _JWWN._**

**Pas de M ici non plus désolée, dans le prochain chapitre peut-être...**

**A Wolf Family in New York.**

**Chapitre 7:**

Cinq jours plus tard, Jim Beckett fut autorisé à quitter l'hôpital, à condition de ne pas vivre seul. Kate lui proposa d'aller dans son appartement, où elle n'était pas allée depuis des lustres. Mais cela voulait dire, qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir voir Rick et Alexis aussi souvent qu'avant.

Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à l'écrivain.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à faire. Jim n'était pas au courant de l'existence des vampires et des loups-garous et Kate voulait que cela reste ainsi. Mais comme Rick était un jeune loup-garou il avait plus de risque pour qu'il ne divulgue sa nature et par conséquent celle de Kate.

Cela faisait donc trois jours que Beckett dormait dans son appartement et donc pas avec Castle. La séparation était dure pour le couple mais elle l'était encore plus pour Castle. Il ne dormait pratiquement pas, et la nuit de la pleine lune n'étant pas très loin, il était extrêmement excité.

Les deux loups-garous se voyaient tous les jours au commissariat, et ils en profitaient le plus possible. Mais la séparation le soir était presque insupportable.

La nuit de pleine lune, étant pour le soir même, Kate devait trouver une excuse pour quitter son appartement et en revenir que le lendemain. Il était facile de lui trouvé une excuse. Elle était flic après tout, elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle devait partir pour une enquête.

Plus qu'un seul problème à régler. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son père seul. Martha était en tourné et Alexis était en classe découverte avec son lycée. Quant à Lanie, Ryan et Esposito, elle ne voulait pas vraiment les déranger pour ça. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne.

« Leïla Shepard à l'appareil, j'écoute. »

« Hey Leïla c'est Kate. »

« Oui je l'avais deviné en regardant l'ID de l'appel. Que puis-je pour toi? C'est pas la pleine lune ce soir? »

« Euh si c'est ce soir. Dis moi…A quel point tu m'aimes? » Demanda Beckett timidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Bon, comme tu le sais ce soir c'est la pleine lune et je voulais emmener Rick dans la forêt de Werewhish pour ça. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas laisser mon père seul… »

« Attend, deux secondes. Tu veux que je baby-site ton père? »

« …Oui…? »

« … »

« Je te renverrais l'ascenseur, c'est promis. »

« Tu m'en devras une bonne! »

« C'est d'accord! » Rit Kate. « Si tu pouvais venir tout de suite, je commence à bouger dans tous les sens à cause de la pleine lune. »

« Ouais, ouais j'arrive…Baby-sitting…Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi… »Sur ceux elle raccrocha. Kate en fit de même avec un petit sourire.

« Papa? »

« Oui Katie? »

« Je dois partir pour une enquête, je ne reviendrais pas avant demain. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème Katie, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul. Je suis un grand garçon maintenant. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seul seconde. Néanmoins j'ai quand même appelée une amie qui va te tenir compagnie jusqu'à demain. »

« Kate… »

« Papa, je m'en tiens à ce que ma dit le médecin. Dans une semaine tu pouuras retourner chez toi, mais en attendant… »

Son père soupira, vaincu.

« Bon, elle arrive quand ton amie? »

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder. » Sourit sa fille.

20 minutes à peine plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Beckett alla ouvrir, et sans surprise, découvrit Leïla de l'autre côté l'air un peu ennuyée et un grand sac à la main.

« Ma Xbox 360 et des jeux vidéos. On ne sait jamais, si je m'ennuis. » Expliqua Leïla en entrant. « Alors où est ton père? »

« Il est dans sa chambre, il ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Ça me laisse le temps de brancher ma Xbox 360 à ta télé. »

Pendant que le vampire branchait la console, le père de Beckett sortit de la chambre. Il se figea en voyant Leïla et retourna dans sa chambre pour y ressortir cinq secondes plus tard. Kate fut surprise de son comportement mais ne dit rien.

Quand Jim s'approcha de Leïla, qui s'occupait toujours de sa console, celle-ci se redressa et présenta sa main ainsi qu'un sourire au père de son amie.

« Mr Beckett, enchantée je suis- » Elle fut brusquement coupée par une horrible douleur au niveau du ventre. La douleur était si forte, qu'elle poussa un terrible rugissement faisant ressortir ses crocs de vampire et ses yeux devinrent noir et rouge sang. Quand elle baissa la tête, elle vit un pieu en bois enfoncé dans son abdomen.

« Papa! » Cria Kate, horrifié parce que son père venait de faire.

Enragée par la douleur, Leïla attrapa Jim par le cou et d'une main le souleva d'au moins 20 cm du sol. De son autre main elle retira le pieu et le jeta dans la pièce. Elle se mit alors à grogner férocement contre le père de Beckett.

Un puissant grognement lui répondit derrière elle. Leïla tourna la tête pour voir un loup géant, Kate, grognant fortement contre elle, retroussant ses babines, laissant voir ses crocs en avertissement.

Si Leïla ne relâchait pas son père dans les secondes qui suivaient, au diable leur amitié, elle lui sauterai dessus. Leïla eu l'air de comprendre l'avertissement. Car elle pris une grande inspiration, et repris un visage normal avant de relâcher Jim, qui s'écroula au sol.

Celui-ci s'était figé quand il vit sa fille devenir un loup géant. Un loup-garou. Sa fille était un loup-garou.

Leïla s'écarta de quelque pas de l'homme le visage sévère.

« Vous avez de la chance que votre fille soit l'une de mes plus précieuse amie. J'en ai tué pour largement moins que ça. » Cracha-t-elle avant de se mettre dans un coin.

Kate lâcha Leïla du regard, sachant qu'elle n'était plus une menace pour son père. Son père…Pourquoi…? Comment…? Poussant un long soupire, elle repris forme humaine avant de se couvrir d'un peignoir.

« Tu…tu es un loup-garou… » Balbutia son père. « Et vous, vous êtes un vampire. » Dit-il en direction de Leïla.

« Comment le sais-tu? » Lui demanda Kate.

« Parce que j'en ais déjà vu… »

« Quand? »

« Il y a longtemps. Grâce à ta mère. »

« Maman? Comment ça? Explique toi! »

« Ta mère était une tueuse. »

« Quoi? »

« Une tueuse? » Répéta Leïla en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous êtes sûr? Ils ont pratiquement tous disparus depuis longtemps. »

« Johanna était l'une des dernière. Je crois même que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est fait tuée. »

« Mais enfin de quoi vous parler! » Cria Kate, tremblante de rage.

Jim la regarda avec un air grave.

« Ta mère avait pris ce boulot d'avocat, plus pour couverture qu'autre chose. En fait son vrai travail commençait la nuit. C'était une tueuse. Une tueuse de vampires. »

* * *

**Les reviews sont aussi plaisant que Nathan Fillon qui fait un streap tease...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annonce: Désolée tout le monde, je ne pourrais pas poster des chapitre aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Hier je me suis blessée sur le dos de la main gauche avec un couteau de cuisine. Je me suis fais une entaille de 12 cm qui part du majeur et qui va jusqu'au poignet. Je m'en ais fait une autre plus petite sur le dos de la main droite, du milieux du pouce jusqu'à l'endroit où commence le dos de ma main. Ne me demandez pas comment je me suis fait ça, pour moi aussi cela reste un mystère...  
En tout: 15 points de sutures pour la main gauche et 4 pour la droite... U_U.  
Inutile de vous dire que pour taper à l'ordi c'est pas la joie, ça fait même plutôt mal... ;_;**

**Je vais continuer à poster mais il se peux que je mette plus de temps. Encore désolée...**

**A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 8:**

« Pardon, j'ai dû mal comprendre. J'ai cru que tu avais dit que maman était une tueuse de vampire… » Kate se mit à rire. « …Ce qui n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle regarda Leïla et son père, qui restèrent silencieux à sa question. La réponse était clair. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous le choc.

« Non, attendez…C'est impossible, maman…Une tueuse de vampire? Et puis c'est quoi, bordel une tueuse de vampire? » S'emporta-elle.

La pleine lune était dans quelques heures à peine, et sa n'arrangeait en rien le contrôle ses émotions.

« Et bien une tueuse de vampires ne tu pas que des vampires. » Expliqua son amie. « Une tueuse, ou tueur, tu tout ce qui pourrait être un danger pour l'espèce humaine. C'est juste que ça aurait été trop long de les nommer: Tueuse de vampires, loups-garous, démons… Et puis c'est beaucoup moins esthétique… » Rajouta Leïla avec un regard critique.

« Co-comment deviens-t-on une tueuse? » Demanda Kate.

« C'est génétique. » Répondit son père. « Cela se transmet de génération en génération. Tu étais sensée être la suivante quand tu serais prête, mais…le destin s'en est chargé autrement… »

« En fait je trouve que cela explique beaucoup de chose… » Intervint Leïla. Les deux Beckett se tournèrent vers elle. « Tu as toujours été un loup-garou très puissant, Kate. Beaucoup plus puissante que prévu, et à bien des égards. Même Lucas s'en ait aperçu. Cela doit être à cause de tes origines de tueuses…et cela expliquerai aussi, le contrôle de Castle, étant donné que c'est toi qui la changé. »

« Tu as transformée Castle en loup-garou? » S'exclama Jim Beckett choqué de cet information.

« C'est mon imprégné papa, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Tu aurais fais la même chose à ma place si ça avait été maman. »

Jim resta silencieux, ce qui confirma les dires de sa fille.

« En parlant d'imprégné, tu devrais y aller Kate, la pleine lune se rapproche. » Fit Leïla.

Beckett hésita.

« Je resterai avec ton père. » Lui dit son amie.

Kate lui lança un regard plein de signification, auquel Leïla leva les mains en signe de soumission.

« Et je te promet de ne pas le tuer…S'il en fait de même bien sûr. »

Elle se tourna alors vers son père, qui acquiesça de la tête. Satisfaite, mais pas à 100% rassurée, Kate parti pour aller chercher Castle à son loft.

« Katie! » S'exclama celui-ci lorsqu'elle entra. Immédiatement il la serra fortement dans ses bras et elle en fit de même, enroula son cou de ses bras alors qu'il cacha son visage dans le sien. Après cette révélation, Kate n'avait besoin que d'une chose.

Lui.

« Tu vas bien? » Lui demanda-t-il un moment plus tard ressentant son trouble.

« Pas vraiment, mais je t'expliquerai tout demain. Il ne reste plus longtemps avant la pleine lune, et si on veux arriver à la forêt dont je t'ais parlé, il faut partie tout de suite. »

Pour toute réponse, il hocha de la tête, attrapa son sac puis la suivit jusqu' à la voiture. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Mais pas un silence gênant, bien au contraire, il était agréable et reposant.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, une heure et demie plus tard. Il commençait déjà à faire sombre, alors ils n'attendirent pas un instant pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Quand Kate fut satisfaite de l'endroit où ils étaient, elle s'arrêta invitant Castle à en faire de même. Elle choisit alors un arbre, puis commença à se déshabiller.

Devant le regard surpris, mais néanmoins heureux de Castle, elle rit doucement avant d'expliquer.

« Si tu veux avoir tes vêtements en bonne état pour qu'on rentre demain matin, je te conseille de les enlever et de les mettre dans se sac. Je vais les cacher dans cet arbre, comme ça nous pourrons les remettre demain matin. »

Comprenant enfin, et légèrement déçu, l'écrivain entreprit de se déshabiller et de donner ses vêtements à son imprégnée qui les mit avec les siens dans le sac avant de cacher celui-ci dans l'une des branches de l'arbre.

Ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant l'arrivée de la pleine lune. Ils se couchèrent tous les dos au sol, à 2 mètres de distance afin de ne pas gêner leur transformation. Couchés sur le côté l'un en face de l'autre, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, se souriant, montrant à quel point ils s'aimaient rien que par le regard.

Tout était silencieux autour d'eux à part peut-être le bruit de la nature, des arbres et des animaux…

Soudainement, une grande puissance entra en eux sans vraiment prévenir. C'était cette même puissance qu'ils ressentaient quand ils se transformaient. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas volontaire, donc cela surpris Castle, qui laissa échapper un petit grognement et tenta de stopper la transformation.

« Ça va aller… » Le rassura doucement Kate. « Laisse la transformation se faire. Cela ne te fera que tu mal, si tu essayes de l'empêcher… »

Pile poile à ce moment là, Kate se changea dans sa forme de loup géant. Tout avait l'air tellement simple pour elle. Pourtant l'instinct de Rick lui disait de stopper la transformation. Se rappelant des paroles de Kate avant sa transformation, il tenta de se détendre et poussa un soupire.

La transformation ne le fit pas attendre. En moins de deux, il fut dans sa forme de loup géant. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il senti Kate, lécher doucement son museau. Il se mit debout, puis retourna ses caresses, la léchant à son tour et frottant son museau contre le sien.

Puis en un clin d'œil, Kate disparut. Regardant autour de lui, il la trouva vite à une dizaines de mètres, remuant la queue, l'air joueuse.

Il poussa un grognement joueur, entrant dans son jeu puis courra vers elle. Kate se tourna alors vite et tenta de s'enfuir, son imprégné sur ses talons. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, se transformant dans chacune des trois formes que composait un loup-garou, puis ils finirent par se reposer près de l'arbre où été caché leurs vêtements.

Ils étaient dans leur forme de loup géant, couchés l'un contre l'autre. La tête de Kate était posée sur celle de Rick. Ils ne dormaient pas, mais se reposaient (inutilement), confortés par la présence de l'autre.

Le jour commençait à se lever. Kate se détacha doucement de Castle et se leva, pour pouvoir s'étirer tel un félin. Elle baya bruyamment alors que son imprégné se leva lui aussi doucement.

Quand le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, ils reprirent tous deux forme humaine. Kate se tourna doucement vers Castle et l'enlaça tendrement passant ses bras autour de son torse puissant et posant son front contre le haut de celui-ci.

« Tu vas bien? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui. » Répondit-il en retournant l'étreinte. « Beaucoup mieux. Mon agitation à disparut avec la pleine lune…Maintenant si tu me disais ce qui te troublait hier soir? »

Kate poussa un long soupire et se dégagea de ses bras afin d'aller chercher leur vêtements dans l'arbre.

« Mon père…a faillit tuer Leïla avec un pieu en bois hier soir… »

« Quoi? Mais que-comment? »

Kate poussa un autre long soupire avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire. A la fin du récit, ils s'étaient rhabillés, et Castle la regardait les yeux grands ouvert.

« Et bah dis donc…Une tueuse de vampires? Finalement tu étais comme…destinée à intégrer se monde… »

« Ouais…On peux voir les choses comme ça…Bon, rentrons, je n'est pas envi de laisser mon père et Leïla dans la même pièce plus longtemps… »

Sans un mot de plus ils reprirent la route vers leur voiture avant de retourner à New York.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était qu'ils étaient épiés depuis plus de trois heures…

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble de Kate, après avoir fait un petit détour par le loft de Castle, le lieutenant se précipita dans le bâtiment. Bizarrement, plus le temps passait plus elle avait peur que son père et Leïla se soient entretués.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de son appartement. Ce qu'elle vit alors la figea.

Son père et son amie se regardaient intensément, ou plutôt ils se fusillaient du regard. Entre eux se trouvait une partie d'échec déjà bien engagée.

« Euh…bonjour… » Fit le lieutenant se remettant de son choc, alors que Castle arrivait derrière elle.

« Chute! » Crièrent presque Leïla et Jim à son encontre.

L'écrivain et sa muse échangèrent un regard. Il était à peine 8h15 du matin et ces deux là étaient déjà en compétition…Les jours qui suivaient, promettaient d'être…épuisantes…

* * *

« Du nouveau Varrick? »

« Euh oui, mon Seigneur…J'ai chargé l'un de mes hommes de retrouver le loup-garou qui à réussit à tuer l'un de nos hybrides…apparemment elle s'est imprégnée avec un autre loup-garou… »

« Bon, au moins elle à un point faible…Autre chose? »

« Euh oui…Un autre de nos hybrides s'est fait tuer…A Sacramento cette fois-ci et par…un vampire. »

« Un vampire? Seul? Impossible. »

« En fait le vampire s'est fait aidée par un humain? »

« Comment est-ce possible? » S'écria l'homme encagoulé.

« Je-je l'ignore maître…Nos espions nous on dit que ce vampire était en fait un agent du CBI… »

« Comment 2 de nos hybrides ont-ils pu se faire tuer par un loup-garou et un vampire seul? »

L'homme mystérieux n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Il n'allait pas laisser un vampire et un loup-garou lui gâcher le plan qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire.

« Je…je crois connaître le liens qui lit le vampire et le loup-garou… » Dit timidement Varrick.

« Un lien? Quel lien? »

« Et bien, il semblerai que le vampire et le loup-garou se soient tous les deux fit entraînés par le même vampire… »

« Qui? »

« Leïla Shepard. »

* * *

**Alors vous en avait pensé quoi?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre suivant comme promis**

**Petit crossover ici, vous allez voir :)**

**A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 9:**

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis la pleine lune. Les relations entre Jim et Leïla ne s'étaient pas améliorées. Ils ne s'aimaient toujours pas mais au moins ils n'essayaient pas de s'entretuer. En fait, Castle trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Chacun voulait prouver à l'autre qu'il était le meilleur et le plus malin, alors ils se lançaient des piques sans arrêt et se défiaient constamment. L'écrivain les regardait comme s'il regardait un match de baseball.

Ce jour là, Jim avait invité sa fille et Rick à venir déjeuner chez eux, et Leïla s'était invitée rien que pour l'ennuyer…et elle avait réussis. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se disputer dans la cuisine, l'un se disant meilleur cuisiner que l'autre alors qu'ils préparaient le déjeuner. Castle était là pour les regarder bien évidemment, du coup Kate se trouva seule dans le salon à lire un livre.

Soudainement un téléphone sonna, mais pas le sien. Regardant sur la table basse, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait du téléphone de Leïla. Beckett s'apprêta à appeler cette dernière, quand elle entendit le vampire crier sur son père parce qu'il ne savait pas faire la sauce.

Haussant les épaules, Kate décida de répondre. Elle regarda l'identité sur le téléphone.

Lisbon.

Qui ça pouvait-il bien être?

« Téléphone de Leïla Shepard? »

« Leïla? » Fit une voix confuse et féminine.

« Euh non, je suis son amie. Kate…Je suis un loup-garou. » Rajouta-t-elle après un instant.

« Oh…et moi un vampire. » Avoua Lisbon. « Je m'appel Teresa Lisbon, je travaille au CBI en Californie. »

« Lieutenant Kate Beckett, NYPD. »

« Leïla est là? » Demanda Teresa.

« Oh oui elle est là…Elle est juste trop occupée à se disputer avec mon père. »

« Quelque chose me dit que je n'ais pas envi de savoir… »

Kate rit. Elle commençait à bien l'aimer cette Lisbon.

« En effet, il vaut mieux pas…Je peux peut-être lui laisser un message? »

« Non…Dites lui juste de…enfin… »

Kate fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Non pas vraiment. » Lisbon poussa un soupire avant de continuer. « Il y a eu une attaque. Mais pas une attaque de loups-garous ou de vampires…Enfin pas entièrement vampire… »

Pas entièrement vampires…? Serait-il possible que des animaux vampires existaient en Californie aussi?

« C'était des animaux-vampires? » Demanda Kate sans ménagement.

« Oui. Comment le savez-vous? »

« On en a subis une aussi dans notre maison de vacances… » Informa Beckett.

« Comment…? Comment avez-vous fait pour tuer cette créature? J'ai bien cru que notre heure était arrivée jusqu'à ce que Jane lui fonce dessus avec mon 4x4 et qu'il n'explose faisant exploser ce monstre avec… »

« Jane? »

« Patrick Jane…C'est mon _sanguis._ La version vampire de l'imprégnation. Il n'y a plus de menace mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque…j'ai des amis encore humain et…Jane en est un aussi…s'il lui arrive quoique se soit… »

« Je comprend. » Fit Kate compatissante. « J'ai également un imprégné. Et lors de l'attaque de cette hybride, il a été blessé et…j'ai dû le transformer en loup-garou. Quand à vous dire comment j'ai tuée ce monstre…disons que c'était un coup de chance. Il est tombé d'une falaise. »

« Ah bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin! » S'énerva Lisbon.

« Tout à fait d'accord. La reine et Lucas enquêtent sur ces hybride. »

« Bon, c'est déjà ça. »

« Nous c'était un ours-vampire. Et vous? » Cette question n'avait aucun intérêt, et pourtant Kate ne put s'empêcher de la poser. Lisbon renifla sarcastiquement de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Un coyote. Un coyote énorme! Et avec une sale gueule en plus! » Les deux policières rirent malgré la situation.

« L'ours n'était pas un canon non plus! » Leur rires redoublèrent.

A ce moment là Jim, Leïla et Castle revinrent dans le salon avec le déjeuner. Son père et son amie avaient air ennuyé sur le visage alors que Rick, au contraire, avait un air ravis et amusé.

Mais quand Leïla remarqua que Kate parler dans son téléphone son visage devint confus.

« Qui est-ce? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, c'est Lisbon. Attend je te la passe. » Après avoir dire au revoir a Teresa elle tendis son téléphone au vampire. Elle s'éloigna son téléphone à la main alors que Kate aida son père et Rick à mettre la table.

Quand Leïla revint dans le salon, les autres avaient déjà fini de manger. Son coup file avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Elle avait un regard sérieux.

« Il faut que je parte à Sacramento, en Californie pendant quelques temps. Là bas aussi il y a eu une attaque d'animaux-vampires. Apparemment il n'y a plus de risque mais Lisbon flippe un peu, alors je vais faire un petit saut là bas afin de lui expliquer tout en détaille. Et aussi pour l'aider avec Jane. »

« Elle veut le transformer. » Compris Kate. « Lisbon est un vampire. » Expliqua-t-elle aux deux hommes.

« Oui, et comme je suis spécialiste des nouveaux vampires et loups-garous d'ailleurs, je vais y aller. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais partir. Comme tu le sais ça peut être différent pour tout le monde. On reste en contacte. » Rajouta-t-elle en secouant son téléphone dans sa main.

Kate acquiesça, puis après quelques embrassades, (En fait deux embrassades et une poignet de main contrainte) Leïla s'en alla.

* * *

5 mois passèrent sans que rien d'extraordinaire ne se passe. Alexis avait reçu son diplôme de fin de lycée et aller rentrer à l'université dans un peu moins de un mois.

Castle s'était enfin habitué de sa condition de loup-garou. Il arrivait mieux à contrôler sa colère, malgré quelques débordements quand un homme s'approchait un peu trop près de Kate.

Leïla tint sa promesse et resta en contacte avec Beckett. Lisbon aussi se mit à appeler régulièrement le loup-garou et elle en fit de même. De toute évidence une grande amitié s'annoncée pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Au commissariat, aussi tout allait bien. C'était beaucoup plus simple de trouver les meurtrier quand on avait deux loups-garous dans l'équipe. Le maire les félicitait pratiquement tout le temps, à la plus grande joie du capitaine Montgomery. **(N/A: Il est toujours vivant chez moi!)**

Tout ça pour dire, qu'une routine s'était installer et Kate adorait ça. Elle adorait se réveiller auprès de Rick, prendre un petit déjeuner, aller au boulot, faire une soirée avec ses amis, faire l'amour…

Kate priait pour que cela dure, mais elle le savait très bien. Les meilleurs choses avaient une fin. Elle poussa un soupir à cette pensée.

Soudainement la porte du loft s'ouvrit brutalement faisant sursauter Kate qui était assise sur le divan.

« Et voila, je suis de retour! Alors c'est partie, des rires, des pleurs, des cris, des petites culottes qui voles! Allez c'est partie je suis prête! » S'écria Leïla écartant les bras un grand sourire aux lèvres.

A cause du vacarme Rick, Martha et Alexis s'étaient précipitaient dans le salon.

Kate fixait Leïla comme si elle était devenu folle se qui fit perdre le sourire au vampire.

« Surtout calme ta joie Kate, ça me submerge complètement » Un nouveau silence se fit dans la pièce.

Puis soudainement Kate se mit à rire, suivit bien vite par son amie. Le lieutenant se leva alors et alla serrer Leïla dans ses bras. Après à peine quelques seconde d'étreinte elle sentit le vampire se tendre contre elle. Confuse elle s'écarta d'elle. Leïla avait les sourcils froncés puis leva brusquement son t-shirt afin de poser sa main sur son ventre plat.

« Mais enfin Leïla, qu'est-ce que- »

« Chute… » L'interrompit son amie. « Et bah ça alors… »

« Quoi? » Demanda tout le monde dans la pièce.

Leïla leva les yeux vers Kate en souriant.

« Félicitation Kate. Tu es enceinte. »

* * *

**Dites moi vos opignons!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voila, le chapitre 10 comme promis pour ma petite Sarah. Et en plus t'es gâtée, il y a une petite scène M dedans! ;)**

**Pour répondre à la question de Camille: Oui je vais finir ma fic _Just What We Need_ après le chapitre sur l'épisode 3x24. Cependant je vais faire une suite (un sequel) quand la saison 4 commençera!  
Vous allez voir la façon dont je vais finir la fic JWWN; vous allez me suppliez de faire une suite! lol**

**A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 10:**

L'annonce eu l'effet d'une bombe. Tandis que le vampire regardait Kate avec un air serein et un petit sourire aux lèvres, la louve en eu la mâchoire qui tomba à terre. Pour Castle se fut la même chose mais en plus ses deux yeux imitèrent la forme (et la taille) de deux balles de tennis. Alexis et Martha, elles, eurent deux exclamations de bonheur.

« Que-qu-tu-quoi? » Balbutia Kate.

« Je vais être grande sœur! » S'écria Alexis folle de joie.

« Enfin une autre personne à qui éduquer l'art dramatique! » Renchérit Martha.

« Gue-gua-guo…uh? » Fut la seule réaction de l'écrivain.

« Oh attendez! » Fit Leïla en replaçant sa main sur le ventre de Kate. « Ah non, je me suis trompée. Autant pour moi, tu n'es pas enceinte. »

La encore se fut l'effet d'une bombe, et cette fois-ci c'était la mâchoire de tout le monde qui toucha le sol. Alexis et Martha eurent un air déçu et légèrement en colère contre le vampire. Castle n'avait pas changé d'expression depuis la première 'bombe'. Quant a Kate, à sa plus grande surprise, ressentit une intense déception. Elle ne c'était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle voulait avoir un enfant.

« Oh… » Murmura-t-elle. « Tu sais pendant un instant…j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais enceinte…et l'idée me plaisait beaucoup… »

« Tant mieux, parce que tu es réellement enceinte. » Répondit Leïla sans perdre le file. Kate releva brusquement la tête vers le vampire et la fusilla du regard.

« Bon alors je suis enceinte ou je ne suis pas enceinte? » Grogna-t-elle presque.

« Tu es enceinte. » Rit Leïla. « De deux semaines je dirais. Mais va voir un docteur quand même! »

« Je…je…wow… » Murmura le lieutenant. « Alors c'est vraiment sûr? Tu ne te moque pas de moi? Je suis vraiment enceinte? »

« Tu es réellement enceinte. » La rassura son amie.

Une larme de joie roula sur la joue du loup-garou, qui se tourna alors vers Castle.

« Rick… »

Cela sembla sortir l'écrivain de sa léthargie. Il ferma la bouche, et avança d'un pas assuré vers Kate. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il pris son magnifique visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un long et passionnant baiser. Autour d'eux, ils pouvaient vaguement entendre des cris de joies, mais ils s'en fichaient un peu.

Mettant fin au baiser, il la serra contre lui, l'attrapant par l'arrière des cuisses, la forçant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la fit tournoyer ainsi dans les airs, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Après que l'euphorie du moment soit tombé, Martha et Alexis s'empressèrent de préparer une petite fête pour l'annonce de l'arrivée du bébé. Une fête réservée aux filles bien sûr, ce que fit bouder Castle. Mais il retrouva bien vite le sourire lorsqu'il se dit qu'il pouvait se faire une fête rien que pour homme.

Après un bon dîner, remplis de rire et de joie, Kate et Rick montèrent dans leur chambre en silence mais le sourire aux lèvres. Arrivés devant le lit, la jeune femme se tourna pour faire face à son imprégné. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle y répondit immédiatement en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Leurs mains se mirent à déshabiller l'autre, en douceur, sans précipitation. Une fois nus, Rick la coucha délicatement sur le lit et se coucha juste à côté d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son ventre encore plat et fit des petits cercles avec sa main.

Son bébé. Leur bébé. Il était là, en dessous. Le seul fait d'y penser faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il se pencha et plaça un baiser si tendre sur son ventre que Kate failli pleurer. Ensuite il remonta ses lèvres pour s'arrêter à sa poitrine et pris l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche.

Aussitôt les mains de Kate agrippèrent les cheveux de l'écrivain, le forçant à accentuer ses caresses. Il donna le même traitement à son autre sein avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser. La louve ouvrit les cuisses afin que son imprégné puisse se placer entres elles.

Il la pénétra doucement, alors qu'il plongea la tête dans son cou pour sucer et mordiller la peau à cet endroit là. Ils gémirent tous les deux à cette union. Quand Castle commença un mouvement de va et viens, Kate enroula ses jambes autours de sa taille afin de le rapprocher le plus possible d'elle.

« Oh Kate…Je…J'ai envi de te mordre…mais…Je ne veux pas faire de mal au bébé… »

« Ne t'en fais pas….Vas-y… »

Toujours hésitant, Rick posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Kate, puis après un moment, il mordit la peau, toujours avec hésitation. Mais le gémissement de pur plaisir qu'il entendit effaça ses dernières craintes et approfondit la morsure.

« Oh oui! Rick! »

L'écrivain grogna, les crocs toujours plantés dans son cou, et suçant son sang avec délice. Finalement, il s'écarta et embrassa Beckett brutalement.

« Ton sang…Il a un goût différent…C'est le bébé… »

S'ils n'étaient pas sûr d'attendre un bébé, maintenant ils l'étaient. Le taux d'HCG plus élevé dans le sang de Beckett, donnait à celui-ci un goût légèrement différent. Et bien que la morsure ne fit aucun mal au bébé, Rick ne voulut pas tenter le diable et donc arrêta de lui sucer le sang.

Par contre, Kate n'hésita pas. D'une main, elle attrapa ses cheveux et de l'autre son épaule afin de le maintenir en place alors qu'elle plongea dans son avant de planter ses crocs et de sucer son sang avec délectation. Rick se mit à grogner de plaisir alors qu'il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches. Quand son imprégnée lâcha son cou, quelques instants plus tard, il sentit ses muscles intimes se resserrer autour de son sexe, l'indiquant qu'elle était proche.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Kate bascula la tête en arrière et cria d'extase son nom. L'écrivain la suivit même pas 5 secondes après elle, criant lui aussi son nom.

Ne voulant pas l'écraser sous son poids, Castle bascula sur le côté et Kate vint automatiquement se coller contre lui.

« Oh God, je t'aime… » Souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux. « Et je t'aime aussi. » Rajouta-t-il en plaçant une main sur le ventre du lieutenant. Celle-ci sourit contre son épaule.

« Nous aussi on t'aime… »

Le lendemain, Kate pris un rendez-vous chez un médecin avant d'aller voir son père, accompagnée de Rick et bien évidemment de Leïla, qui ne raterai aucune occasion de faire chier Jim Beckett!

Il devait être pas loin de 16h. Jim Beckett se préparait donc du café et quelques petits gâteau. C'est Johanna, qui avait prit l'habitude de préparer du café et des petits gâteaux pour le goûter, et après sa mort, Jim avait continuer de le faire. Quand il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte, il lâcha se qu'il faisait et alla ouvrir.

Cependant, il regretta bien vite d'avoir quitté sa cuisine, quand il tomba nez à nez avec un certain vampire de 2059 ans toute souriante.

« Coucou Jimmy! Je vous ais manqué? Je suis sûr que je vous ais manqué! »

« Leïla Shepard. » Répondit-il d'une voix ennuyé. « Vous êtes revenue de Sacramento…Quel dommage… »

« Oh Jimmy vous me brisez le cœur! » Fit Leïla en mettant ses mains sur son cœur en faisant une grimace dramatique.

Jim était tenté de fermer la porte au nez du vampire mais lorsqu'il vit sa fille et Castle derrière Leïla, il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

« Bonjour papa. »

« Bonjour Katie. » Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis il serra sa main de Rick. « Rick. »

« Mr Beckett. »

« Jim s'il te plait. » Le corrigea le père de Kate. « Entrez. J'étais en train de me prépare un petit goûter. Vous voulez du café? Je suis que tu en veux un Kate. »

« Euh en fait… » Elle et Rick échangèrent un regard complice. « Pas de café pour moi. Seulement du décaféiné. »

« Du décaféiné? » S'étonna Jim alors que lui et ses invités s'installèrent dans le salon avec le café et les gâteaux. « Depuis quand tu bois du décaféiné? » Mais lorsqu il vit le sourire sur le visage de sa fille, tout s'éclaira dans sa tête. « Oh mon Dieu Katie! »

Il se leva et alla la serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Sa petite fille allait avoir un bébé. Il allait être grand-père! Il mit fin à l'étreinte puis regarda sa fille dans les yeux. Tous deux avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors dis moi. Vous êtes allez voir un médecin? Tu es enceinte de combien? »

« En fait on ne le sait que depuis hier soir. Mais Leila a dit que j'en suis à 2 semaines au moins. »

« Leïla, uh? » Dit-il en se tournant vers la concernée qui lui fit un sourire suffisant. « Va plutôt voir un médecin. Ses informations ne sont pas fiables… »

Leïla perdu son sourire à l'insulte camouflée et se leva du canapé, fusillant Mr Beckett de regard.

« Bon écoute moi bien, vieux croûton- »

« Papa, je pourrais avoir un verre de lait? » La coupa rapidement Kate.

« Bien sûr ma chérie. »

« _Bien sûr ma chérie. » _Répéta le vampire avec une grimace. Puis devant le regard réprobateur de Kate elle rajouta. « Quoi? »

* * *

Ils prirent rendez-vous chez le médecin pour vendredi matin, autrement dit deux jours après le coup de file. Kate demanda inutilement à Rick s'il viendrait.

« Un peu que je viens! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Mais je croyait que tu avait se meeting avec Gina? »

« Oh, elle peut attendre une heure ou deux. C'est beaucoup plus important d'aller voir si mon bébé va bien. Et puis… » Il mit la main sur son ventre avant de continuer. « Meredith ne voulait pas que je vienne avec elle, quand elle était enceinte d'Alexis alors…je veux vraiment pas manquer ça… »

Kate posa la main sur la sienne qui était toujours sur son ventre et s'apprêta à répondre quand la voix de Leïla le fit sursauter.

« Et moi aussi je viens! »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? »

« Premièrement il s'agit de ma futur nièce ou de mon future neveux et deuxièmes je vais devoir hypnotiser le médecin. »

« Pourquoi? » Demanda Rick.

« Vous êtes deux loups-garous. La grossesse dura donc 6 mois au lieu de 9. C'est pourquoi j'ai su que tu était enceinte avec autant de certitude alors que tu en n'est qu'à 2 semaines. De plus, Kate ton sang est différent depuis que tu es un loup-garou et ça se verra lorsqu'ils feront une prise de sang… »

« Oh….6 mois? » Répéta Kate légèrement inquiète.

« Et oui. Encore une fois, vous êtes des loups-garous. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que la grossesse serait comme celle des humain, uh? »

Non, bien sûr que non. Les choses seraient trop simples sinon…

* * *

**Les reviews c'est comme...Simon Baker et Nathan Fillon qui nous la jouent à la Brokeback Mountain...pour ceux qui connaissent... };)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon, j'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'avais vraiment pas d'idée c'était horrible. Alors soyez indulgeant si vous voyez des incohérences...**

**A Wolf Family In New York**

**Chapitre 11:**

La visite chez le médecin fut assez drôle, surtout pour Castle. Leïla les avait accompagnée pour pouvoir hypnotiser le médecin, ce qu'elle fit, une bonne dizaine de fois en moins d'une demi-heure, s'ayant trompée à plusieurs reprise lors des explications.

« Bon alors, voyons ça. » Fit le médecin en posant la sonde sur le ventre du loup-garou. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'écran. On ne voyait pratiquement rien, rien de reconnaissable du moins, et pourtant le couple avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous voyez la? » Leur dit le médecin en leur montrant la forme au milieu de l'écran. « C'est votre bébé. On ne voit pas grand-chose, mais vous n'êtes enceinte depuis moins d'un mois, alors c'est normale. A votre prochain rendez-vous je pourrais vous en dire plus. En tout cas, d'après ce que je vois, tout est normal. »

Après des remerciements, et que Leïla l'est hypnotisée pour la énième fois, les deux loups-garous et le vampire retournèrent au loft. A leur arrivé, Alexis et Martha leur sauta dessus.

« Alors? » S'exclamèrent-elle en même temps.

Le couple échangea un regard amusé, avant de se tourner vers les deux rousses.

« Le médecin a dit que tout était normale- »

« Ouais, après l'avoir hypnotisé. » Ricana le vampire.

« -Et que le bébé se portait bien. » Finit Castle.

« Et bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle Richard. » Répondit sa mère avec un grand sourire. « Je suis impatiente d'être une nouvelle fois grand-mère. »

« Et moi, grande sœur! » Renchérit Alexis les yeux pétillant de joie.

« Et bien, ça arrivera plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. » Leur dit Leïla en acceptant un verre de vin que lui tendait Martha. « Une grossesse dure 6 mois chez les loups-garous, donc il ne reste plus que 5 mois et demi pour Kate. »

« Vraiment? Et bien tu vas devoir hypnotiser tout l'hôpital. » Fit Martha en prenant une gorgée de son vin. « Ou alors que vous changiez d'hôpital pour toutes vos visites et surtout pour l'accouchement. »

« Non, l'accouchement se passera chez moi. » Dit Leïla catégoriquement.

« Chez toi? » S'étonna Beckett anxieuse.

« Ou ici, c'est comme tu veux. »

« Mais pourquoi? »

« Bah à moins que tu veuilles que ton bébé se transforme en loup devant toute l'équipe médicale…Enfin c'est comme tu veux…»

Les futures parents échangèrent un regard.

« Attend, tu es en train de nous dire que le bébé pourra se transformer en loup dès sa naissance? Comment est-ce possible? » Demanda Beckett.

« C'est simple votre bébé sera un loup-garou pur-sang. » Devant les regards confus des gens de la pièce le vampire expliqua. « Vous deux. » Elle désigna l'écrivain et sa muse. « Vous avez été transformés en loup-garou, vous êtes donc des loups-garous dis _créés._ Votre bébé va naître en tant que loup-garou. Il sera donc un loup-_garou pur-sang_. Techniquement, il n'y a pas de différence entre les deux, a part peut-être que les purs-sangs arrive mieux à ce contrôler que les crées. Il y a également une minorité de loups-garous qui estime que les purs-sangs sont plus…purs, par faute de meilleur mot.

« Comme les sangs-purs et les sangs-de-bourbes dans Harry Potter. » Acquiesça Castle. Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement. « Bah quoi? »

« Harry Potter? Sérieusement? » Lui fit Kate.

Martha et Alexis ricanèrent dans leur coin, alors que Leïla eu un sourire moqueur.

« Drôle de comparaison Castle mais c'est effectivement un peu la même chose. »

« Wow…Donc on va avoir un petit louveteau qui gambadera dans la maison? » Fit Alexis.

« C'est exacte. »

« Mais comment allons-nous faire? Pour l'école? Les sortis? Le bébé risque de se transformer devant plein de monde. » Demanda Kate.

« C'est simple. » Lui répondit son amie. « L'éducation. »

« L'éducation? » Répéta le lieutenant incrédule.

« Oui. Comment crois-tu qu'on fait Superman et Lois Lane avec leurs enfants? »

Beckett lui lança un regard noir.

« S'ils existaient vraiment, je serais allée leur poser la question. »

Pour toute réponse, Leïla eu un autre sourire moqueur.

« Non franchement Kate, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas la première à avoir un enfant loup-garou qui va dans une école avec des êtres humains. S'ils ont réussis, toi aussi tu y arrivera. Et puis je serais là moi. Et au pire, on peu commencer à faire l'école à la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il/elle peut contrôler ses transformations. »

Kate en fut plus rassurée, mais elle était toujours un peu anxieuse. Castle s'en rendit compte, grâce à leur lien, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe tout en posant sur son ventre toujours plat.

Deux mois plus tard, ils retournèrent à l'hôpital pour leur deuxième rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. Cette fois encore, Leïla les accompagna pour hypnotiser le médecin. Celui-ci la regarda bizarrement.

« Pardonnez moi pour vous poser cette question, mais pourquoi êtes vous là? Vous n'êtes pas la sœur de la futur maman ni celle du futur papa…? »

Leïla leva un sourcil. C'était quoi son problème? Il n'avait jamais vu des amis des futures parents assister aux écographies?

« Non, en fait je suis la femme de la future maman. Et également la femme du future papa. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire au coin moqueur et un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter. « On s'est mariés à trois. »

Les sourcils du médecin se soulevèrent de surprise et il se mit à rougir furieusement avant de retourner à sa tache. Rick eu un sourire amusé, alors que Kate roula les yeux.

Comme ma dernière fois, le docteur mit du gel sur le ventre du Lieutenant avant d'y poser la sonde. Il regarda l'écran un instant avant de froncé les sourcils.

« Uh, veuillez m'excuser je reviens tout de suite. » Fit le médecin avant de sortir de la sale.

Kate et Rick échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il y a un problème? Il a peut-être vu quelque chose d'incohérent, étant donné qu'on est pas humain? »

L'inquiétude de Kate grandissait tout en parlant, mais le petit sourire de Leïla la calma.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir? »

« Parce que j'ai fais des études de médecine et que je ne vois aucune anomalie à l'écran. » Lui dit le vampire.

« Tu as fait des études de médecine? » S'étonna Castle.

« Oui, je me faisait chier dans les années 80, alors j'ai décidée de faire des études… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors? » Les coupa Kate dans un grognement. Pourquoi elle ne lui disait pas ce qui se passait? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle paniquait?

Avant que son amie de puisse répondre, le médecin revint avec un collègue. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête positif au médecin avant de s'éclipser.

« Désolé d'être parti comme ça, je voulais juste avoir la confirmation de mon collègue. Vous voyez là, là et…là? » Demanda-t-il en pointant 3 endroits sur le petit écran. « Ce sont des jambes. » Sourit le docteur.

La mâchoire de Kate tomba au sol. Rick fronça les sourcils de confusion avant de s'écrier totalement paniqué.

« Oh Mon Dieu! Notre bébé va avoir 3 jambes! »

Leïla renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata violemment de rire, riant à gorge déployée comme elle savait si bien le faire, tandis que le médecin tenta de garder son sérieux.

« Mais non, idiot! On va avoir des jumeaux! » S'écria Kate, toujours aussi choquée par la nouvelle. Elle fusilla alors le vampire du regard. « Tu le savais n'est-ce pas? »

Son amie tenta de reprendre son sérieux avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne l'ais sut que quelques minutes avant que le docteur ne le dise. »

« De-des…des jumeaux? » Balbutia Castle . « Wow… »

« Je peux même vous dire les sexes si vous le souhaitez? »

« Déjà? »

« Et bien madame est enceinte de 15 semaines, et avec la technologie de nos jours, c'est largement assez pour vous dire les sexes de vos bébés. »

Kate se retint de lui dire de justesse qu'en fait elle n'était enceinte que de 10 semaines, avant de regarder Rick, lui posant a question silencieusement. Il lui fit un petit sourire avant d'hocher de la tête.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle au docteur.

« Vous allez avoir…une fille et…un petit garçon. »

Kate avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle resserra sa prise sur la main de Castle.

« Je vais vous laisser seul et vous préparer le film et les photos. » Fit le médecin en partant dans la sale d'a côté suivit par le vampire.

Kate regarda alors son imprégné qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle alla l'essuyer en caressant tendrement sa joue ce que attira son attention vers elle. Il se pencha alors vers elle et pris ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et plein de tendresse.

« Une fille et un garçon… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Seigneur Kate je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement… »

« Je t'aime aussi Rick. »

« Epouse moi. »

« Quoi? »

« Epouse moi Kate. Devient ma femme et je serai le plus heureux des Loups. »

Elle rit quand il utilisa le terme loup à la place d'Homme.

« Oui. »

« Oui? »

« Je veux bien t'épouser et devenir ta femme. »

Il rit de bonheur et d'euphorie avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un passionnant baiser.

* * *

**Dites moi vos avis!**


	12. Chapter 12

**S'il vous plait, donner moi des reviews. Ca ne prend même pas 10 secondes d'en écrire une. Au moins 6, si vous voulez que je poste le chapitre suivant.**

**A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 12:**

L'annonce des jumeaux et des fiançailles de Kate et Rick se partagea si vite, que tout le monde, tous les proches, tout le commissariat fut au courant deux jours plus tard. Les félicitations fusaient de toute part, et Kate commençait à redouter ce qui allait se passer quand les médias allaient le découvrir.

Avec toutes ses histoires de loups-garous, vampires et autres, Kate avait totalement oublier la célébrité de Castle et des paparazzis qui allaient avec. Cependant à la surprise générale, les médias n'en firent pas la nouvelle du siècle. Quand l'avait raconter à Leïla, celle-ci eu un petit sourire démoniaque.

« Disons juste que j'ai des amis dans les hautes sphères du journaliste en tout genre. » Avait-elle répondu avec un air suffisant sur le visage.

Pour toute réponse, Kate avait secouée la tête un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Kate était maintenant enceinte de 4 mois et demis, (sois presque 6 mois pour un humain.) ses sautes d'humeurs se faisaient de plus en plus, un moment elle rigolait et le moment suivant elle était en larmes. Rick avait beaucoup de mal, surtout qu'en plus elle était un loup-garou plus puissant qu'il ne l'était.

Mais le point positif de cette grossesse, c'était les hormones de sa chère fiancée.

Elles étaient en ébullitions.

Et a son plus grand plaisirs, elle se défoulait sur lui.

Ce soir là, Alexis était partie pour une nuit entre filles et Martha était aller à une petite soirée avec des anciens acteurs et actrices avec qui elle avait travaillée par le passé.

Ils étaient donc seuls.

L'agrippant par la chemise, Kate attira son fiancé brusquement contre elle. Faisant attention à son ventre arrondis, il colla son corps contre elle, attrapant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Ils réussirent à atteindre leur chambre après plusieurs arrêts passionnés contre le mur.

Quand il la coucha délicatement sur le lit, ils étaient tous les deux déjà nus. L'écrivain commença à embrasser le cou de sa muse, puis descendit, s'arrêtant d'abord sur sa poitrine, suçant et caressant ses seins avec délices, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

« Rick… »

Il descendit encore pour s'arrêter devant son ventre arrondis. Le caressant tendrement avec ses mains, il posa ses lèvres délicatement juste au dessus du nombril.

« Hey mes petits bébés…C'est papa… »

Des larmes envahirent les yeux de Kate.

« Je suis impatient de vous rencontrer. » Continua Castle. « Je vous aime tellement déjà… » Il fini par un autre baiser, avant de remonter jusqu'au visage de sa fiancé. Il essuya la larme qui avait coulée sur sa joue. « Et je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi Rick. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau laissant passé toutes leurs émotions, leur amour, leur joie, leur inquiétude. Tout ça dans un seul baiser.

Il se positionna doucement au dessus d'elle, essayant de ne pas écraser son ventre arrondis, puis, accrochant son regard au sien, la pénétra doucement.

Comme à chaque fois, le couple poussa un long gémissement de plaisir à cette union si intime. S'appuyant sur ses avant bras, Rick commença un langoureux mouvement de va et viens qui les emmenait tous les deux toujours un peu plus près de l'apogée.

Kate exposa son cou, pour qu'il puisse la mordre. Il hésita, comme à chaque fois, mais fini par s'approcher de son cou, et après un autre moment d'hésitation, il penta ses crocs dans a peau tendre. Elle gémit de plaisir tout en arquant le dos, et Castle pouvait sentir son plaisir directement dans son sang.

Mais il se retira bien vite. Même s'il savait que ça ne faisait pas mal aux bébés, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque, alors il se retirait de son cou un peu trop vite, aux goûts de Kate.

Par contre Kate ne se retenait pas, au contraire, elle y rajoutait même la frustration qu'il lui donnait avec ses 'morsures expresse'. De plus, étant la femelle dominante du couple, elle était toujours plus brusque, plus brutal. Et au plus grand plaisir de Rick.

L'écrivain ne l'avouerait jamais à des inconnus, mais il adorait le côté dominant de Kate. Et celle-ci adorait son côté dominé. D'après Leïla c'était leur côté loup-garou qui leur faisait ressentir ça. Mais même quand ils étaient humains, les choses n'étaient pas si différentes.

Les crocs de Kate se plantèrent brutalement dans la chère du cou de son imprégné qui eu un cris de surprise, suivit d'un long gémissement de plaisir.

Seigneur, il adorait ça…

Ses mouvements de reins devinrent plu rapide, plus violent. Elle rencontrait ses mouvements avec les siens, approfondissant de ce fait les pénétrations. La sentant proche, il accéléra encore plus ses mouvements, faisant toujours attention à son ventre.

Pas bien longtemps après, Kate relâcha le cou de son fiancé, bascula sa tête en arrière et poussa un long cris d'extase. Rick la suivit même pas 5 secondes plus tard, grognant son nom, d'une façon si primale que Kate eu un deuxième orgasme.

Epuisé, Rick s'écroula sur le côté et Kate vint se coller tout naturellement contre lui avant de s'endormir.

Deux jours plus tard, il devait être pas loin de 21h30, et notre couple préféré regardait tranquillement la télé.

Ils furent cependant interrompu par l'arrivé de Martha et Leïla.

« Mère? Leïla? Que faites-vous ici? Je croyais que vous étiez au cinéma. »

« Nous y étions. » Répondit sa mère.¨

« J'ai reçu un cou de file d'un des hommes de la reine Nora. On a plus d'information sur ses hybrides. »

« Vraiment? » S'exclama Kate en se redressant.

« Apparemment les enquêtes de la reine ont permis de trouver plusieurs 'usines' à hybrides, à Sacramento, Miami, Chicago et un peu partout dans le monde entier. »

« Wow…Ca fait beaucoup. » Remarqua l'écrivain.

« Oui, mais plus maintenant. » Sourit le vampire. « Les usines ont toutes étaient neutralisées.

« Sérieusement? Aussi facilement que ça? » S'étonna Kate.

« Sérieusement? Oui. Facilement? Non. On a perdu pas mal de vampires et de loups-garous. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on pense avoir trouvé le commanditaire de ces créations contre nature. » Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuil. « Après avoir interrogé, les vampires s'occupant de ces usines- »

« Interrogé? » Répéta Kate dubitative.

« Bon d'accord, après les avoir torturé pendant des heurs et des heurs, ils ont fini par cracher le morceau et à nous dire qui était leur chef. Et comme les vampires des différentes usines nous ont donnés le même nom, je pense que c'est vraiment lui. »

« Alors? C'est qui? »

« Il s'appelle Varrick. »

« Tu le connais? » Lui demanda Kate.

« De nom seulement. J'ai dû le croiser une ou deux fois lors d'une soirée organisée par Nora, mais sinon, je ne sais pas grand-chose. C'est un vampire de 1500 ans environ, c'est un anti-humain. »

« Un anti-humain? » Répéta Castle confus.

« Oui, il existe une minorité de vampires qui n'accepte pas les choix qu'a fait la reine, dont celui de vivre en harmonie/secret avec les humains. Cette minorité de vampire a comme credo que les humains devraient servir les vampires en tant qu'esclave et non que les vampires soient dépendant d'eux et de leur sang. »

« Esclave? Je crois que j'aime encore plus cette Nora… » Marmonna Martha en buvant une gorgée de son verre de vin.

Leïla acquiesça son approbation avant de continuer.

« Nora n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Elle disait que si on mettait les humains en esclavage, il allait avoir des conflits entres les vampires pour ces esclaves, de plus, en esclavage les humains se reproduiraient beaucoup moins et donc le sang aurait fini par manquer. »

« Elle avait raison. » Approuva Castle.

« Tout à fait raison, mais les vampires sont têtus et arrogants de nature. Et eux encore plus. » Sur ce, Leïla se leva. « Bon. Je vais aller chercher ce Varrick, en espérant en savoir plus sur ces hybrides. » Quand elle vit Kate remuer, et rajouta. « Et non Kate, tu ne viens pas. Tu es enceinte ne l'oublis pas. »

Fronçant les sourcils, la concernée se réinstalla dans les bras de son fiancé.

« Bon d'accord. » Bouda-t-elle. « Mais je veux être présente pour l'interrogatoire. »

« Bien. » Accepta son amie de mauvaise grâce.

« Bien. » Répéta la louve du même ton.

Le vampire lui lança un dernier regard noir, avant de sourire et de s'en allait.

Les quatre heures qui suivirent furent très longues pour Kate qui n'était pas du tout fatiguée malgré l'heure tardive.

Ce n'est qu'aux environs de 2h du matin que son téléphone sonna.

« Ca fait plus de 4h que j'attends Leïla. »

« Oui, je vais bien merci Kate. Oh, et mes hommes vont très bien également. »

« Leïla! »

« La raison pour laquelle on a pris autant de temps c'est qu'on la cuisiné pendant deux bonnes heures déjà. »

« Quoi? Mais je t'avais dit que je voulais être présente. »

« Relax, il n'a rien dit. On la juste torturé, et il n'a rien dit le bougre! Mais la je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder. Viens à mon manoir. On t'y attends. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Répondit Kate en raccrochant. Quand elle se tourna elle vit Rick lui tendre son manteau, il avait déjà enfilé le sien.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser y aller seule, si? »

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir de Leïla dura moins de 30 minutes. A l'entrée de la demeure, l'un des vampires accompagna le couple jusqu'à la cave, où ils trouvèrent Leïla, Kaïdan, plusieurs de ses hommes et bien évidemment Varrick.

Celui-ci était attaché sur une chaise, au centre de la pièce et il avait de sang partout sur lui. De toute évidence il avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Ah voilà nos invités. » S'exclama Leïla en voyant les loups-garous entrer dans la pièce. « Maintenant Varrick, dis nous qui t'a ordonné de créer ces hybrides? Et pourquoi? »

Le prisonnier resta silencieux.

« Ah Varrick. Tu ne veux comme même pas que mon ami Jack continu son œuvre, si? »

Varrick frissonna d'horreur à cette pensée alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers le fameux Jack, qui était un colosse! Le géant avec dans ses mains une paire de cisailles ensanglanté. Castle regarda le prisonnier plus attentivement pour voir qu'il lui manqué des doigts aux mains, ainsi que quelques dents, sans compter tous les pieux de bois qui étaient plantés partout dans son corps, sauf dans le cœur afin de le maintenir en vie.

« Tu sais très bien qui m'a ordonné de les créer Leïla… » Murmura Varrick.

« Non, je ne le sais pas, sinon je ne t'aurais pas posée la question. »

Varrick eu alors un petit rire…

« Vous pensiez quoi? Qu'un simple sortilège allait le détruire? »

A ses mots, le visage de Leïla blêmi encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Non…C'est impossible… » Murmura-t-elle dans le déni.

Elle avait peur. Leïla Shepard, l'un des vampires les plus puissant au monde avait peur. Cette constatation terrifia Kate.

« Il est encore faible aujourd'hui. » Continua Varrick. « Mais il gagne en puissance de jour en jour. Il est furieux Leïla. Ce que vous m'avez fait subir ce soir n'est absolument rien comparé a ce qu'il vous fera subir… »

« Non…non… » Continua de murmurer Shepard en secouant la tête. Elle ne voulait pas croire se qu'elle entendait.

« Les hybrides n'étaient là qu'en amuse gueule. Histoire de voir la puissance de Nora. Ah, Nora. Il a quelque chose de prévu bien spécifique, rien que pour elle. »

Il se coupa et regarda Leïla droit dans les yeux. Castle eu la dérangeante impression de voir du plaisir dans ses yeux. Il avait l'air de jubiler.

« Il est de retour Leïla. Il arrive. »

« Bordel de merde, mais de qui vous parlez à la fin? » S'énerva Kaïdan.

Varrick ne répondit pas mais continua à sourire. Leïla redressa la tête, laissant voir à tout le monde son air terrifié, avant de murmurer.

« Balrog… »

* * *

**J-17 avant le début de la saison 4.**

**PS: Ceux qui veulent avoir mon Facebook, faite le moi savoir dans un message privé ou dans une review, je serai plus qu'heuseuse de pouvoir parler de Castle avec vous. ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**La encore désolée pour cette attente mais les études...vous savez ce que c'est.**

**A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 13:**

La cave était plongée dans un silence de mort. **(N/A: Sans vilain jeu de mot. ^^)**

L'un des hommes de main de Leïla avait tué Varrick et c'était débarrassé du corp après que celui-ci eu fini de rire cyniquement à la suite de son annonce du retour de ce Balrog. Rick et Kate ne savaient absolument pas qui cela pouvait bien être, mais apparemment leur amie vampire le savait très bien.

Celle-ci s'était assise sur l'une des chaises présentes dans la cave, avait les yeux dans le vide, un air totalement effrayé et elle ne cessait de murmurer: « Non…ce n'est pas possible… »

D'autre personnes dans la sale semblaient savoir qui était ce Balrog parce qu'ils avaient l'air tout aussi terrifiés que Leïla. D'autres encore étaient anxieux, comme les deux loups-garous, uniquement parce que Leïla Shepard était terrifiée.

« Leïla… » Murmura Kate en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du vampire. Celle-ci sursauta au contacte avant de tourner son visage vers la futur maman.

« Il faut que…Il faut que j'appel la reine Nora. » Dit-elle pour toute réponse en se levant. Elle tituba jusqu'aux escaliers, de toute évidence toujours choquée par la nouvelle.

Les deux loups-garous et Kaïdan s'empressèrent de la suivre jusqu'au salon où ils la virent composer le numéro de téléphone toute tremblante avant de poser le combiné contre son oreille.

« Oui, ici Leïla Shepard, je dois parler à la reine Nora immédiatement…J'en ais rien à foutre qu'elle soit occupée avec son mari! Passez la moi, TOUT DE SUITE! »

La conversation téléphonique qui suivit fut brève et faite de phrases courtes et fermes. Le visage de Leïla était devenu dure, froid et sombre et pendant un instant elle fit même peur à Kate, bien que celle-ci savait très bien que son amie ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Une fois avoir raccroché, Leïla se dirigea vers sa collection d'alcools forts, anciens et horriblement chères qui se trouvaient sur son bar.

« La reine arrive demain. » Annonça-t-elle après s'être servit un verre de whisky et de l'avoir bu d'une seule traite.

« Leïla… » Commença doucement Beckett, comme si elle avait peur que son amie vampire ne pète les plombs. « Qui est ce Balrog? »

Shepard se figea quand elle prononça son nom. Puis elle se servit un autre verre avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son fauteuil habituel.

« Balrog est…C'est un démon. Un très puissant démon. »

« Puissant comment? » Demanda Castle.

« Vraiment très puissant.. » Le vampire eu un sourire sans joie. « Il existe plusieurs catégories de démons. Les démons de catégories 1 sont les plus faible. C'est plus ou moins facile de les tuer. Pour les démons de catégories 2 c'est un peu plus difficile, mais si tu sais t'y faire tu peux y arriver avec de l'aide. Les démons de catégorie 3, eux sont extrêmement dures à vaincre. C'est impossible de les tuer seul à moins que tu sois aussi puissant qu'un vampire de plus de 1000 ans…

« Alors ce Balrog est un démon de catégorie 4? » Questionna de nouveau l'écrivain.

Leïla se mit alors à rire. Mais c'était un rire jaune, sans joie et Kate put ressentir une pointe de fatalité également.

« Catégorie 4? Ah! Si seulement. Non Balrog est un démon de catégorie 6. C'est un démons de l'ancien monde. » **(N/A: Autre petit clin d'œil au Seigneur des Anneaux. ^^) **

« L'ancien monde? » Répéta Kate confuse.

« L'Ancien Monde. C'était bien avant l'arrivé de l'Homme sur terre. Bien avant les dinosaures également. » Répondit Kaïdan. « C'est à cette époque que la Grande Guerre faisait rage. »

« La Grande Guerre? »

« La guerre entre les Cieux et l'Enfer. » Répondit cette fois Leïla. « Cette guerre fut déclarée peu de temps après qu'un ange se soit rebellé contre Dieu par orgueil et soif de pouvoir. Il mena une rébellion contre Dieu, mais vous vous en doutez, Dieu le repoussa et le bannit à tout jamais des Cieux vers l'Enfer. C'est là que cette ange rebelle, qui se nommait alors Lucifer devint le Dieu des Enfer: Le Diable, ou Satan. C'est comme vous voulez, il répond aux deux noms. Enfin bref, Satan se constitua une armée et eu trois enfants. L'un d'eux fut Balrog. »

« Wow attend une minute! Tu es en train de nous dire que ce démon là Balrog? C'est le fils du Diable? » S'écria Castle.

« C'est exactement ça! » Confirma Leïla avec de nouveau ce sourire froid, sans joie. « La guerre dura des siècles. Mais on fini par réussir à tuer l'un de ses fils, et enfermer ses deux autres enfant, dont Balrog. Puis Dieu fit en sorte que Satan ne puisse plus jamais sortir des Enfer en le condamnant pour l'éternité…Malheureusement, bien après l'arriver de l'Homme sur Terre…des humains un peu trop curieux ouvrirent la cage sacré qui enfermait Balrog… »

Elle arrêta de parler quelques instants, prenant une gorgée de son whisky terriblement chère.

« Balrog se cacha pendant des siècles. C'était comme s'il avait disparut de la surface de la Terre. Piouff! »

« Mais il réapparut. » Devina Castle.

« Oui. Il réapparut plusieurs siècles plus tard, mais il était encore bien faible…Il repris contacte avec son père Satan, qui était toujours enfermé au Enfer. Il lui a dit que comme Dieu avait tué l'un de ses enfants, il devait se venger alors il ordonna à Balrog de le venger pour lui. Mais Balrog était encore trop faible à cause de cette malédiction qui l'avait enfermé depuis des siècle. Alors il décida de se créer une armée. »

« Une armée? Une armée de quoi? D'autres petits démons? » Demanda Castle.

« Oh non. Il fut un peu plus créatif que ça. Il s'est dit que; comme les humais étaient les 'enfants' de Dieu, sa création, Balrog décida de se créer une armée à partir des humains. Sa première victime fut une femme, blonde, magnifique, qu'on disait qu'elle descendait directement de Dieu, tellement elle était belle et généreuse. Balrog la kidnappa un soir et la transforma… »

Leïla s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et fini son verre avant de regarder vers le sol.

« C'est ce soir là que fut créé le premier vampire sur Terre. »

Les mâchoires des deux loups-garous touchèrent le sol.

« Balrog est le créateur de votre race? » Répéta l'écrivain doucement pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Pour toute réponse, Shepard hocha la tête positivement le regard sombre.

« Leïla… » Commença Kate. « Cette femme blonde, qui fut le tout premier vampire c'est… »

« Oui. Il s'agit bien d'elle Kate. Le tout premier vampire sur Terre, créé par Balrog lui-même fut Nora, notre reine. »

Un silence tendu suivit les dernières paroles du vampire. Tout le monde se mit à contempler les informations qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Maintenant les deux loups-garous comprenant pourquoi Leïla eu l'air tétanisée tantôt. Ils étaient dans un beau merdier.

« Mais Leïla comment…? Je veux dire, comment en est-on arrivé là? Pourquoi Balrog veux se venger? »

Le vampire poussa un soupir avant de continuer son histoire.

« Quand Balrog transforma Nora, il utilisa toutes ses dernières forces alors il dut retourner dans les profondeurs de la Terre pour regagner des forces. En attendant son retour il ordonna à Nora de créer d'autres vampires pour en faire une armée, d'abord discrètement, puis quand elle estima qu'elle avait une armée assez grande elle devait envahir la Terre et asservir tous les humains pour qu'ils deviennes des esclaves. Nora obéit. Elle créa d'autres vampires vivant dans l'ombre, comme nous le faisant aujourd'hui en fait. Et cela dura plusieurs siècles Moi-même j'ai été transformée pendant ce temps là. Et puis un jour, pas longtemps après l'apparition de Jésus Christ en fait, Balrog revint et voyant que Nora n'avait toujours pas fait des humains des esclaves, il lui ordonna de le faire. »

« Mais elle se rebella. » Compris Kate.

« Oui, elle refusa d'obéir à Balrog, disant que la vie ils avaient été largement suffisante, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire des humains des esclaves. Comment vous vous en doutez, Balrog devint fou de rage. Tellement fou de rage qu'il alla demandé de l'aide de son chère papa qui lui fourni une jolie petite armée de démons de catégories différentes. On se défendit comme nous le pouvions, mais nous étions également en guerre contre les loups-garous à l'époque. Et avec deux guerres en même temps, nous n'avions aucune chance de gagner. »

« Alors comment avez-vous fait? » Demanda Rick qui semblait boire chaque parole du vampire.

« Et bien, apparemment les démons de Balrog s'attaquaient aussi aux loups-garous. Ils s'attaquaient à toutes créatures vivantes en fait. Les loups-garous étaient autant touchés que nous. Un jour, nous étions au plein du batail contre des loups-garous. Il n'y avait pas de démons se jour là heureusement pour nous. Nora se battait contre le chef des loups-garous de l'époque, Altaïr. Et là, en plein milieu du combat une lumière blanche aveuglante nous arrêta tous. »

« Tu étais présente lors de cette batail? »

Le vampire hocha la tête.

« Oui j'étais l'un des généraux de la reine. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, donc le combat fut interrompu et là, un humain avec un air beaucoup trop serein, s'est dirigé vers Nora et Altaïr et les salua. Il s'est présenté comme Jésus Christ. »

Kate se souvint du reste de l'histoire.

« Et là, il a proposé une alliance entre les loups-garous et les vampires afin de pouvoir combattre Balrog et ses démons. »

« C'est bien Kate, tu suis en cour. » Se moqua gentiment Leïla en lui faisant le premier sourire vrai depuis l'annonce du retour du Démon. « C'Est-ce jour même que l'alliance Loups-garous/Vampires fut créée et que le traité de paix fut signé. Les vampires, loups-garous et plein d'autres créatures se liguèrent donc contre Balrog. La batail fut dure, et de nombreuses personnes sont mortes. Mais plusieurs sorciers et mages réussirent à enfermer Balrog dans la même sorte de cage que Dieu avait faire, en un peu moins puissant. Et pour plus de sécurité nous avons cacher cette cage… »

« Pas assez bien caché apparemment. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Castle.

« Non, en effet… » Répondit Shepard tristement comme si c'était de sa faute à elle.

Aussitôt Castle se sentis mal d'avoir dit ça et quand il vu le regard noir que lui lançait sa fiancée il se sentis encore pire.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » Demanda la louve à son amie.

Celle-ci leva enfin son regard vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« On ne peux plus rien faire. »

* * *

**Allez des reviews! ^^  
Je posterai un chapitre de _La Croyance d'un Assassin _et de _What We Stand For _dans le courant de la semaine prochain. Quand exactement je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de mes cours.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Désolée à tous et à toutes pour cette attente interminable. Je n'est vraiment pas d'excuse à part peut-être le manque d'inspiration, les cours, ou encore mon ordinateur qui à planté me faisant perdre toutes mes sauvegardes et donc les chapitres de mes fics ^^'**

**Virg05: Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et tout...Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment mon point fort ^^' Et trouver un Beta c'est plus dure que tu ne le crois. A moins que tu ne te porte volontaire :)A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 14: **

La reine et Lucas étaient arrivés en un temps record, leur visage fermé. Mais le pire c'était de voir cette petite lueur de panique dans les yeux de Nora. En entrant dans la demeure de Leïla, elle avait fixé cette dernière, faisant abstraction de tout le reste.

« C'est vrai? » Fut tout ce qu'elle lui demanda.

« Je ne vous mentirais jamais sur ça… »

« Et ces informations…elles sont fiables? »

« Après tout ce qu'on a fait subir à Varrick…De plus, il n'avait aucun raison de mentir. » Répondit Shepard d'un ton las, comme si elle avait abandonné tout espoir.

« Comment…? Je ne…Comment ont-ils réussis à déjouer le sortilège des sorcières? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Nora secoua la tête, et commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon, sous les regard inquiets et fermés des personnes présentes.

« Il faut-il faut contacter tous nos contactes. Elfes, sorciers, sorcières, mages…Lucas, il nous faut préparer nos troupes. Vous êtes autant dans la merde que nous dans cette histoire. Altaïr été présent lors de l'enfermement de Balrog. »

« Merci Nora, je sais très bien ce qu'à fait mon ancêtre et ce que j'ai à faire ici. » Rétorqua le chef des loups-garous d'un ton ferme.

Les deux dirigeants se fusillèrent du regard un moment.

« Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer. Il vaut mieux qu'on se sert les coudes, ok? » Ce décida d'intervenir Kate. Sa grossesse arrivait à son terme et combiner son large ventre et son air ennuyé sur le visage était assez impressionnant, même pour Nora et Lucas qui baissèrent les yeux comme deux enfants prirent en faute.

Beckett et Castle repartirent pour le loft que bien plus tard dans la soirée, plutôt très tôt dans la matinée.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent depuis cette fameuse nuit. Quelques jours auparavant, Leïla avait repris du « poil de la bête » comme on dit, ou plutôt elle s'était fait remonter les bretelles par une Kate furax.

En effet, cette dernière, qui n'avait toujours pas accouché, en avait eu marre de l'attitude de son amie et cela combiné avec son mal de dos, sa douleur au niveau des seins, ses vingt kilo en plus et ses sautes d'humeur... Disons que ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop.

La pauvre Leïla n'avait pas put en placer une pendant la tirade de cinq muinutes de Kate. A chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Beckett lui sortait un truc du genre : « La ferme ! Je n'est pas fini ! », ou encore : « Si tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche, je t'arrache la langue, c'est clair? » Et cela sembla marcher parce que le vampire redevint elle-même juste après ce dialogue, enfin monologue plutôt.

Ce matin là, cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Kate avait dépassé sa date prévu pour son accouchement. Et malheureusement pour ses proches, plus les jours passaient et plus son humeur massacrante empirait. Inutile de vous dire que les jours étaient très longs pour Castle.

« Ils se sentent peut-être trop bien au chaud. » Plaisanta Leïla alors qu'elle et les deux loups-garous étaient tranquillement dans le salon de l'écrivain. Le regard glacial que lui lança son amie fit perdre immédiatement le sourire au vampire qui, pendant un instant, préféra rouler une pelle à Balrog plutôt qu'être ici.

« Euh, enfin... c'était juste une petite blague... » Tenta-t-elle de se justifier. C'est justement à ce moment là qu'un vampire apparut brusquement devant eux. C'était un jeune hispanique d'une vingtaine d'années et de toute évidence il faisait partie du clan de Leïla. _Oh, merci Seigneur... _pensa-t-elle soulagé de détourner l'attention du loup-garou enragé.

« Bonjour Boss, je suis ici pour vous donner le rapport que vous avez demandé sur les agissements éventuels de Balrog. » Dit le nouveau venu d'une seule traite.

« Wow, doucement gamin. Respire un bon coup. Alors, dis moi tout. »

« Aucun agissement détecté. » Fut son unique réponse.

« ...C'est...tout ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon... euh, et bien merci. Euh... ? »

« Carlos, madame. Carlos Hernandez. Vous devez connaître mon grand frère, Julius. Il est à vos ordres depuis plus de dix ans. Vous voyez de qui je parle ? »« Absolument ! » _pas... _fini-t-elle en pensés. « Oui, euh, c'est ce vampire hispanique là, non ? »

« Euh... oui. »

Kate et Rick pouffèrent dans leur coin. Il était évident que Leïla ne voyait pas du tout de qui Carlos pouvait bien parler. Son clan était constitué de 97% de vampires et une bonne vingtaine d'entre eux étaient hispanique.

« Bon, bah...merci Carlos. Tu peux retourner à tes patrouilles. »

Après qu'il ait acquiescé très sérieusement le jeune vampire disparut en un clin d'oeil. Leïla se tourna, alors vers les deux loups-garous.

« Putain, j'ai des gens qui entrent dans mon clan comme dans un moulin. Et le pire c'est que je l'ais connais même pas. »

Son air penaud fit tellement rire Kate qu'elle bascula sur le côté, sa tête atterrissant sur les des coussins du canapé.

« C'est pas drôle. » Bouda le vampire telle une enfant, redoublant les rires du couple devant elle.

Soudainement, Beckett s'arrêta de rire et se figea, toujours à moitié couchée sur le canapé. Rick et Leïla, se rendant compte de son changement d'humeur, se tournèrent vers elle, l'air surpris.

« Kate ça va ? » Lui demanda son fiancé.

« Euh, je... je crois que... que je viens de perdre les eaux. »

Un silence suivit cette annonce. L'écrivain et le vampire continuèrent à la fixer avec un air plus ou moins neutre pendant quelque temps.

« Ah. » Fut la seule réponse verbale de Shepard, avant qu'un autre silence débuta.

« J'ai dis que je vais bientôt accouché ! Alors vous allez bouger vos culs, oui ? » Cria presque la futur maman faisant sursauter les deux autres.

Reprenant ses esprits, le vampire se tourna vers l'écrivain qui n'en menait pas large.

« Bon Castle, va me chercher une bassine d'eau chaude et des serviettes. » Lui ordonna-t-elle avant d'aider Kate à s'allonger sur le dos, au sol, après y avoir déposé des coussins.

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas appeler une ambulance? »

« Non, l'accouchement ne peux pas se passer dans un hôpital. Alors va me chercher ce que je demande! »

Castle acquiesça rapidement avant de tourner en rond sur lui-même. Bizarrement il ne savait plus du tout où aller pour trouver des serviettes et une bassine. Mais lorsqu'il entendit un grognement animal de douleur sortant de la bouche de Kate, tout lui revint en mémoire et il se mit à courir vers les escaliers.

« Oh! Et si tu as quelqu'un à appeler, c'est le moment. » L'arrêta Leïla avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les escaliers.

« Oh! Oui, je dois appeler mère, Alexis, Jim, les gars, Lanie- »

« VAS-Y! » Crièrent les deux femmes en même temps.

« Je… oui. »

Après qu'il soit parti à l'étage le vampire se tourna vers son amie.

« Bon allez Kate, tout va bien se passer d'accord? »

« J'ai peur Leïla… »

« Tu ne dois pas. » Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. « N'oublis pas que j'ai fait des études de médecine. »

« Oh, et combien d'accouchement tu as pratiqué? »

« … Deux… »

« DEUX? »

« Avec le tien ça fait effectivement deux. »

« Oh mon Dieu… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je maîtrise! Je vais juste envoyé un message à mon mage guérisseur au cas où… »

« Ton mage guéri-? Oh mon Dieu… »

Cinq minutes plus tard, les contractions de Kate s'étaient déjà dangereusement approchées, faisant crier et grogner celle-ci de douleur.

« Bon il fait quoi Rick avec cette bassine et ces serviettes? » Grogna Beckett toujours en souffrance. « Il est en train de les chier ou quoi? »

Le vampire en face d'elle ricana. De toute évidence cette accouchement allait être plus drôle que prévu. Pour elle en tout cas, parce que pour Castle…

« Ça y est! J'ai tout ce qui faut! » Tiens, quand on parle du loup, celui s'approcha des deux femme et plaça la bassine et les serviettes près de Leïla avant d'aller se placer derrière sa fiancé, collant son dos contre son torse.

« Tu en as mis du temps… »

« Désolé… je me suis perdu à l'étage. J'ai confondu la chambre d'Alexie ave la salle de bain et j'ai mis presque une minute pour m'en rendre compte. » Avoua l'écrivain tout penaud, faisant sourire le vampire et ricaner Kate bien malgré elle.

Malheureusement son rire fut écourté par un autre grognement de douleur, celui-ci plus violent que les autres.

« On ne peux plus attendre Kate. » Lui dit Leïla.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce passe? »

« Rien. A part que je voix déjà la tête du premier bébé. »

* * *

**Ici encore, c'est une fin sadique };) Mais il faut me pardonner je n'est pas eu ma dose de Castle cette semaine c'est pour ça ^^'**

**Une review, c'est comme... c'est comme si Nathan Fillion venait vous voir chez vous et vous proposait de vous faire un streep tease...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enfin ! L'inspiration m'est revenu! A lala! Je n'y croyais plus!**

**Désolée pour cette attente, vraiment je suis vraiment désolée. :(**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**

**A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 15:**

Castle était totalement subjugué au nombre incalculable d'insulte que Kate pouvait lui sortir en une vingt minutes à peine.

Elle avait absolument tout fait, et dans toutes les langues ! En français, en anglais, en russe, en italien, en allemand et autre. Il y avait même des langues que l'écrivain ne reconnaissait même pas !

Regardant le vampire, qui était toujours entre les jambe de sa chère et tendre, il put voir qu'elle avait littéralement planté ses crocs dans sa lèvres inférieur pour se retenir de rire. Cependant, croisant son regard, elle se racla la gorge, redevint sérieuse et se concentra de nouveau sur sa tache.

« Allez Kate ! Encore une dernière fois et ton premier bébé sera là ! » L'encouragea Leïla.

« Tu m'as dis ça à la dernière poussé ! » Grogna la louve. « Et je ne vois toujours pas de bébé ! »

« Hé ! N'oublis pas que tes bébés sont des loups-garous pur-sang. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ça aller être simple, si ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kate poussa un cris de frustration avant de se tourner vers son fiancé, des lance-flammes à la place des yeux.

« Richard Alexander Rodgers-Castle ! Plus jamais tu ne touchera mon corps ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? Plus jamais ! »

« Oui, mon amour. Tout ce que tu voudras, ma chérie… » Répondit le concernée aucunement sincère.

« On y est Kate ! » S'écria soudainement le vampire. « Il arrive ! Castle, approche toi avec les ciseaux. »

« Les ciseaux ? »

« Pour couper le cordon ombilicale ! Suit un peu, voyons ! »

« Ah oui ! » Dit-il tout penaud avant de faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Cependant, il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement lorsqu'il l'entendit.

Un cris.

Le cris. Celui de son bébé.

« Castle on se reprend ! Je te signale qu'il y en a un autre qui arrive ! Coupe moi se foutu cordon pour qu'on passe à l'autre. » Lui dit le vampire tout en enroulant le bébé dans un drap.

Toujours dans un état second, l'écrivain s'approcha de Leïla avec la pair de ciseaux. Une fois sa tache accomplis, le vampire lui déposa délicatement le bébé dans ses bras.

« C'est une fille. » Sourit Shepard avant de retrouver sa place entre les jambes de Kate.

« Une fille… » Murmura-t-il tout émus. « On a une fille Kate… Elle est magnifique… Elle te ressemble tellement… » Il s'approcha de sa fiancée et se pencha pour qu'elle puisse voir sa fille. D'une main tremblante, elle caressa doucement la joue de sa petite fille.

« Oh Rick… » Elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Bonheur ? Joie ? Fatigue ? Douleur ? Peur ? Tout en même temps ?

« Je sais. » Répondit cependant l'écrivain. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais une violente contraction la coupa, la faisant grogner de douleur.

« Et voila le deuxième qui arrive. » Informa Leïla. « Tu sais ce que tu dois faire Kate. »

« Il est où ton putain de mage, guérisseur ou je ne sais quoi que tu as appelé ? » Grogna Kate.

« Je sais pas. Il est peut-être pris dans les embouteillages. » Ricana Shepard. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard meurtrier de son amie, elle ravala son sourire. « Bon. Il arrive ce bébé oui ? »

Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, un nouveau cris retentis dans la pièce. Castle, qui avait nettoyer sa fille et après l'avoir poser dans un petit berceau de fortune, alla couper le cordon de son deuxième bébé.

« C'est… »

« Un garçon. » Finit le vampire en souriant. « Félicitation. Vous êtes les nouveaux parents d'une petite fille et d'un petit garçon. »

Malgré la fatigue, la douleur et les courbature, Kate fit un sourire de bonheur que Castle lui rendit bien volontiers. Il laissa à Leïla, le soin de nettoyer leur fils, et s'approcha de sa fiancée avec leur fille dans les bras. Délicatement il la déposa dans ceux de sa mère.

« Rick, elle est magnifique. » Murmura-t-elle ne quittant pas sa fille, qui venait de s'endormir des yeux.

« Comme sa maman. » Ils restèrent là à contempler leur fille lorsque Leïla s'approcha d'eux avec leur fils. Doucement, elle déposa le bébé, pour faire en sorte que Kate ait un bébé sur chaque bras.

« Salut toi. » Le salua Kate. « Je suis ta maman. Et lui c'est ton papa. » Les petits yeux du bébé, qui avait arrêté de pleurer regarda sa mère puis son père, comme s'il avait compris ce que Kate lui disait. Puis son regard se posa sur l'autre bébé à côté de lui.

« Et oui, elle c'est ta sœur. » Lui murmura Rick qui avait remarqué son regard.

Il n'y avait pas de mots assez puissant pour décrire, l'amour, la joie et la fierté qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment là, en regardant leurs bébés.

Shepard les regarda un instant, jalouse et triste parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir ce que les deux loups-garous devant elle tenaient dans leurs bras. Cependant cette vilaine pensées s'évanouirent bien vite quand Kate la présenta à ses bébés.

« Et le gros méchant monstre là, c'est votre tata Leïla. »

Bien qu'émue d'avoir le titre de 'Tata Leïla', le vampire pouffa, faussement vexée d'avoir été appelée 'le gros méchant monstre'. Elle n'était pas grosse, si? Elle devrait peut-être faire un petit régime… Elle devait peut-être arrêter de boire de AB+…surtout mélangé avec du whisky.

Elle secoua la tête, voulant faire partir ses pensées avant de se retourner vers la petite famille.

« Alors ? Comment vont s'appeler mon neveu et ma nièce ? »

Beckett et Castle se regardèrent en souriant.

« Johanna Martha Castle. »

« Et Lincoln Richard Castle. »

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, Kate était profondément endormis, totalement épuisée par l'accouchement malgré sa lycanthropie qui la rendait plus forte d'un humain.

Johanna et Lincoln étaient également tous les deux endormis, l'un à côté de l'autre dans leur petite chambre. Ils avaient chacun leur berceau, mais au moment de les séparer, ils s'étaient mis à pleurer, donc Castle les plaça tous les deux ensembles. Ils semblaient un peu à l'étroit, mais cela ne sembla pas les déranger.

Castle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il était resté là, à les regarder. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir. Quelques minutes après, il sentit Leïla s'approcher de lui.

« Merci. » Lui murmura-t-il sans se retourner. « Merci d'avoir été là, pour moi et surtout pour Kate. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais tout seul. Sachant qu'on ne pouvait pas aller à l'hôpital. »

« De rien. » Sourit le vampire, regardant elle aussi les deux paisibles bébés. « Ca aurait été trop risqué de les emmener à l'hôpital. »

« Pourquoi exactement ? »

« Et bien, tout simplement parce que les bébés loups-garous purs-sangs ont tendance à- »

« Wow ! » La coupa Castle.

Dans le berceau, la petite Johanna venait juste de se transformer en louve devant les yeux de son père. Et vue sa taille, elle venait de se changer en louveteau géant.

« -à se transformer à tout moment, pour un oui ou pour un non. » Finit Leïla avec un sourire.

Le pelage de la petite Johanna était de couleur marron très foncé. Encore plus que celui de sa mère. Par moment, on pouvait croire qu'elle avait un pelage noir. Mais ce qui étonna le plus c'est quand elle ouvrit brièvement les yeux. Ils avaient la couleur hypnotique turquoise. C'était la plus belle couleur que Castle n'avait jamais vue.

Lincoln, comme s'il avait sentit sa sœur se transforma à son tour. Il avait un pelage assez étonnant. Son originalité se trouve dans l'asymétrie des dessins. Il était constitué de brun, noir, jaune et blanc. Son pelage ressemblait à celui des chiens sauvages d'Afrique. **(N/A: Si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, aller sur Google et tapez 'Lycaon' ou 'chien sauvage d'Afrique', vous verrez de quel pelage je parle.)**

« Ils se transforment… n'importe quand? »

« C'est instinctif pour eux. » Expliqua le vampire. « De plus c'est beaucoup plus facile de se déplacer en tant que loup. Un humain doit avoir environ un an avant de pouvoir marcher et encore plus avant de pouvoir courir. Un loup n'a besoin que d'une semaine, à peine. »

« Mais comment on va faire…pour les sortis, l'école ? »

« C'est tout simple. Vous leur apprenez à ne pas se transformer devant des gens. » Devant le regard septique de l'écrivain, elle continua. « Ils ne sont pas stupide Castle. Ils ont beau n'avoir que quelques jours, ils comprennent très bien quand on leur dit non. De plus n'oublis pas que ce sont des loups. Et dans une meute les loups, comme les louveteaux, obéissent aux couple alpha. Dans notre cas, c'est Kate et toi. Ne t'en fais pas Castle. Les bébés loups-garous sont largement plus obéissant qu'un enfant humain. »

« Même si on prend en compte qu'ils ont Kate et moi comme parents? »

Il marquait un point là.

« Bon je n'est jamais dis que ça serait facile, non plus. »

Castle se tourna vers elle en souriant, radiant de bonheur.

« Tant mieux, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. »

* * *

**Désolée, il est un peu court, mais bon. Au moins j'ai postée, c'est déjà ça non?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerai m'excuser auprès de vous pour cette longue attente. Franchement je n'est pas d'excuse, à part le fait que j'étais en total manque d'inspiration. Mais quand je vous dis que je n'avais plus aucune idée, je veux vraiment dire que je n'avais vraiment aucune idée ! Le vide complet ! J'en ais tout juste eu assez pour écrire ce chapitre et sincèrement, je ne sais pas quand je vais en  
poster un autre.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre tant attendu, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres ^^**

**A Wolf Family in New York**

Chapitre 16 :

Un mois s'écoula depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Balrog ne s'était pas fait parler de lui depuis un moment à la plus grande joie des nouveaux parents mais pas de Leïla qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Démon préparait un sale coup. Les patrouilles de la reine Nora et de Lucas se firent plus présentes un peu partout dans le monde, bien qu'au fond, Shepard doutait que ça aurait un impact sur Balrog.

Cependant, rien ne pouvait anéantir la joie et le bonheur que pouvaient ressentir les deux loups-garous à cette instant présent. Leurs deux louveteaux se portaient à merveille. Tout le monde était déjà à leurs pieds, euh... pattes, et ils n'avaient qu'à pousser un petit gémissement pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent.

Comme l'avait prédit Leïla, la petite Johanna et le petit Lincoln se déplaçaient 99 % du temps dans leur forme de loup (géant ou non, rarement dans leur forme loup-garou), étant donné que c'était beaucoup plus simple pour eux de se déplacer ainsi. Mais malheureusement ce qui était plus simple pour eux, compliquait beaucoup plus les choses pour Kate et Rick.

Alexis, la toute nouvelle grande sœur, riait beaucoup en voyant son père courir derrière deux loups dans le loft. Au début, Kate courait elle aussi derrière les jumeaux. Mais contrairement à son fiancé, elle avait très vite compris qu'ils faisaient ça uniquement pour qu'on leur courent après. Ce que l'écrivain faisait avec plaisir malgré les ricanements moqueurs des trois autres femmes de sa vie.

Ce jour là, Leïla s'était 'tapée l'incruste' comme l'avait dit Castle , prétendant avoir du 'nouveau' sur Balrog et ses agissements.

« Alors, quoi de nouveau ? » Lui demanda Kate alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux assises au salon regardant l'écrivain s'amuser avec les jumeaux qui avaient pris forme humaine pour une fois.

« Hum ? » Demanda le vampire distraite.

« Tu as dis que tu étais là parce que tu avais du nouveau sur Balrog. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et bien je suis allez au nouvelle auprès de la reine et de Lucas pour savoir s'ils avaient interceptés d'éventuelles agissements de Balrog... »

« Oui, et... ? »

« Rien. » Dit-elle finalement en secouant la tête.

« Rien ? » S'étonna le lieutenant.

« Rien. Nothing. Nichts. Ništa. Nada. Niente...

« Oui, c'est bon j'ai compris. Mais comment ça se fait ? »

« Qu'est que j'en sais moi ? Si ça se trouve il est en vacances ? C'est usant d'être l'un des trois enfants du Diable tu sais ? Le pauvre bichon... » Remarquant l'air aucunement amusé de la louve, Leïla leva les bras en signe de soumission avant de soupirer. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi on ne le voix plus. En un sens je m'en réjouis mais d'un autre... ça veux dire qu'il prépare vraiment un mauvais coup... et je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

Voir Leïla Shepard inquiète n'était jamais très rassurant. Kate essaya de ne pas montrer son inquiétude et força un sourire lorsque sa fille vint vers elle dans sa forme de louveteau brun noir, encore plus foncé que sa mère. Elle se pencha et la pris dans ses bras. La petite Johanna vint se coller contre la poitrine de sa mère, baya grandement comme le faisait les animaux puis ferma les yeux.

C'était assez bizarre. Si un inconnu les voyait, il aurait pu croire qu'elle portait dans ses bras un animal de compagnie et non sa fille. Leïla regarda sa petite nièce doucement s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère et lui caressa délicatement la tête.

« Tu les laisses beaucoup se transformer en loup, j'ai remarqué. » Remarqua Leïla.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Rick et moi on s'est dit que, vue qu'on leur a formellement interdit de se transformer quand nous nous sortons, on a décidé de les laisser se transformer à leur guise lorsqu'ils sont au loft. »

« C'est un bon compromis. » Approuva le vampire.

« Je trouve aussi. » Sourit Kate.

Le vampire s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'une boule de poile vint la percuter de plein fouet au niveau des chevilles. Se penchant légèrement, elle regarda son neveu qui la regardait la langue pendante et avec la queue qui remuait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement méchant.

Lincoln répondit à son ton en s'accroupissant sur ses pattes avant et grognant légèrement avec un petit air de défis.

« Alors comme ça, le petit loup veut se battre contre le gros méchant vampire ? »

Kate pouffa à côté d'elle.

« Méchant, je ne sais pas, mais gros par compte... »

L'immortelle lui lança un regard noir.

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu veux te battre ? »

« On pourrait mais je n'est pas envie de te foutre la honte devant mes enfants. Ils ne te respecteront jamais plus sinon et ça risque d'être embêtant si tu devais les garder un soir... » Répliqua Kate avec un air suffisant sur le visage.

« Me foutre la honte ? N'oublie pas que j'ai plus de 2000 ans ma vielle, je t'écrase si je veux ! »

« Oui, si je suis déjà blessée ou mourante, tu as effectivement une chance de m'écraser. »

« Non mais attend, mais oh ! Tu l'auras cherché clébard !»

Avec un faux air furieux, Leïla prétendit bondir sur sa voisine, mais c'est exactement à ce moment là que la petite Johanna se réveilla et lui bondit dessus avant elle. Son frère qui était toujours au sol, rejoignit sa sœur et sauta sur le vampire qui, surprise par cette double attaque et ne voulant pas blesser les petits s'écroula lamentablement au sol. Lincoln et Johanna savourèrent leur victoire et s'asseyant sur son ventre.

Kate se leva et regarda son amis au sol avec un air plus qu'amusé sur le visage.

« Un vampire de 2060 ans... Houuu, j'ai peur. » Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

La seule réponse qu'elle reçu fut un regard noir.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, sans aucun signe de Balrog ou de ses sbires. Leïla finit par arrêter d'y penser commençant à croire qu'il avait laissé tomber ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Mais elle avait tord...

Un soir d'août, Leïla et Kate s'étaient portaient volontaire pour faire une patrouille dans les rues de New York. Enfin une patrouille... Disons que c'était la seule excuse qu'elles avaient put trouver pour pouvoir passer une soirée entre filles et laisser les jumeaux à l'écrivain, qui n'avait pas été dupe.

Donc, Leïla et Kate se trouvaient dans les rues de Manhattan pour une 'patrouille'. Après s'être arrêtées dans un bar (Bah oui, il faut bien s'hydrater, surtout en été), elles décidèrent d'aller à Central Park afin de manger une glace (Gros caprice de Leïla qui avait fait les yeux de chien battu à Kate pour qu'elle accepte.).

Elles s'arrêtèrent à un banc juste devant un lac et des arbres. Mangeant leur glace, que Leïla avait englouti en deux secondes, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien et pendant un moment Kate eu l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant, lorsqu'elle était encore humaine.

Soudainement, le vampire se redressa vivement. Son corps devint encore plus rigide qu'un poteau alors qu'elle scrutait les environs. Kate allait lui demandait se qui lui arrivait lorsqu'elle le sentit aussi.

C'était une odeur surnaturel, familière et pourtant différente avec une petite touche de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais sentit. Après quelque instant, un bruit de pas accompagna l'odeur. Les deux amies se retournèrent vivement pour voir arriver un vampire du petit bois qui se trouvait juste derrière elles.

Leïla fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne. C'était Jack, l'un des plus fidèles vampires de son clan, où le molosse comme on aimait bien le surnommer. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui.

« Jack ? »

« Salut Boss... »

Leïla se leva du banc faisant face à l'autre vampire. Elle ne pris pas un air menaçant mais resta sur ses gardes. A côté d'elle, Kate l'imita se demandant ce qui se passait.

« Je croyais que tu patrouillait au sud de Manhattan Jack... »

« C'est ce qui était prévu... » Sa voie aussi était bizarre, et son visage était toujours caché. « Mais il y a eu un petit... problème. On a été attaqués. »

« Quoi ? Par qui ? » S'exclama Leïla.

« Par qui ? La bonne question est par quoi ? » Il fit encore quelques pas vers elles, le visage toujours caché. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'était... En revanche ce que je sais c'est que... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement de marché au niveau du lampadaire, ce qui éclaira son visage. Kate eu une exclamation de surprise et de peur alors que les yeux de leïla s'ouvrirent en grand de stupeur. Son visage était devenu d'un pale totalement cadavérique, ses crocs étaient ressortis et ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes-orangés qui ne faisait qu'accroître son air monstrueux.

« ...C'est que ça brûle ! »

Il bondit violemment sur les deux femmes qui s'écartèrent juste à temps. Kate retomba sur ses pieds, ou plutôt sur ses pattes s'étant transformé en louve géante, retroussant ses babine et grognant férocement contre Jack.

« Jack ! Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

« Ça brûle ! Ça brûle tellement fort ! Je le sent en moi ! Il bouge ! »

Les deux amies se regardèrent confuses. Mais de quoi il parlait ?

Soudainement Jack déchira son T-shirt se retrouvant torse nu. Sur son cou on pouvait voir une grosse morsure, mais les bords étaient irréguliers et ne ressemblaient à aucune autre morsure connues. Enfin et le pire c'était que on pouvait voir son torse bouger de l'intérieur.

Leïla eu un air horrifié. De toute son existence, elle n'avait jamais rien vue de tel.

Jack se remis à grogner.

« Je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! » Cria-t-il avant de bondir sur Leïla qui était toujours sous le choc. Heureusement pour elle, Kate lui barra la route l'envoyant valser sur un arbre, celui s'écroula sous le choc.

Shepard repris ses esprits et se précipita sur Jack avant qu'il ne se relève. Elle lui donna plusieurs coups de point pour l'assommer mais il lui attrapa le bras la stoppant net. Il avait une force incroyable. Leïla devait avoir plus de 1200 ans de plus que lui et pourtant il venait de la bloquer comme si de rien n'était.

Jack s'apprêta à frapper Shepard mais une fois de plus Kate lui sauva la mise en attrapant sont bras dans sa gueule et plantant ses crocs dans sa chère avec le plus de force possible.

Jack hurla de douleur, tandis que Shepard attrapa un morceau de bois qui traînait à côté. Elle fit mine de lui transpercer le cœur avec mais s'arrêta au dernier moment.

C'était son ami. L'un des tout premiers membres de son clan. Il ne l'avait jamais trahis. Il avait toujours été fidèle et Leïla tenait énormément à lui comme s'il était son frère.

Profitant de son hésitation, il dégagea son bras de Kate, la poussant violemment contre un arbre avant de placer sa main que celle de Shepard qui tenait le pieu juste au dessus de son cœur.

« Faite-le... »

« Mais... »

« Je le sent en moi qui bouge, qui mange... Il veut que je vous tue...il veut que je trahis ma famille...Je vous en pris, Boss... »

Elle ferma fermement les yeux, tentant d'arrêter les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler, puis soudainement...

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et enfonça, tout aussi brusquement le pieu dans le cœur du vampire.

Ce dernier eu une expression de surprise et non de douleur. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Leïla refusa de détourner le regard. Il méritait au moins bien ça. Sa peau commença à s'assécher alors que de nombreuses veines bleues apparaissaient sur son visage.

« Merci... » Murmura t-il dans un souffle avant de s'éteindre, à tout jamais cette fois.

Un silence de mort (sans vilain jeu de mot) se fit dans le parc. Kate, qui s'était relevée de l'arbre, s'approcha doucement de son amie qui était toujours accroupie près de Jack, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Délicatement, la louve plaça sa main sur l'épaule du vampire. Shepard resta un instant ainsi, les points et la mâchoire serrés de rage.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer bordel de merde ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Kate, toujours un peu sous le choc.

« Je l'ignore. Mais une chose est sûr, je trouverai le responsable de cette abomination, et quand je l'aurai devant moi...Je vais le MASSACRER ! »

Elle se leva brusquement et sortit son téléphone.

« C'est Shepard. Appel Palmer, dis lui qu'il va bientôt avoir un corps à disséquer. » Sur ceux elle raccrocha brusquement et commença à partir avant de s'arrêter quelques pas plus loin et tourna à moitié la tête.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Kate. Va rejoindre tes proches. »

« Mais... et toi ? »

Le vampire se remis à marcher.

« Moi, je pars en chasse. »

* * *

**Je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais, si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews ça me ferais vraiment très plaisir ^^'**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh Mon Dieu ! Ca fait combien de temps que je n'est pas posté de chapitre dans cette fic ? Non, attendez. Ne répondez pas. Je sais vous devez me détester et franchement je n'est aucune excuse valable. Tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense c'est que je vis actuellement à New York pour mes études. **

**Je passe mes journées à travailler mes cours (dont la plupart sont en américain/anglais), et en plus de ça je travaille à côté en tant que serveuse. Alors non je n'est pas d'excuse à vous proposer à part ça, et si ça ne vous suffis pas, j'en suis vraiment désolée... :(**

**Bon, à part ça voici enfin le chapitre suivant de ma fic. J'espère que vous l'aimerez toujours autant qu'avant...**

**A Wolf Family in New York**

**Chapitre 17 :**

Les jours défilèrent sans interruption et Leïla avait pratiquement coupé toutes communications avec Kate et Castle, sauf peut-être quelques malheureux petits SMS où elle leur disait qu'elle s'occupait de tout et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se concentrent sur les jumeaux qui grandissaient de jour en jour.

Et c'est exactement ce que Kate essayait de faire. Mais avec beaucoup de difficultés. Au fil des nombreux mois depuis qu'elle était devenue un loup-garou et donc depuis qu'elle connaissait Leïla, Kate s'était plus que liée d'amitié avec le vampire. Elle la considérait réellement comme sa propre sœur.

Bien sûr, Lanie restait sa meilleur amie, elle adorait les jumeaux et les considérait comme ses neveux et nièces, mais elle était humaine et par conséquent, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa vie qui était devenue plus que surnaturelle.

Kate poussa un long soupir alors qu'elle regardait Rick jouaient avec leurs enfants dans le salon. Elle savait que le mieux à faire était de se concentrer sur Johanna et Link, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de se tourner vers cette horrible soirée et surtout vers la façon dont Jack ait été tué.

C'était quoi cette chose ? Kate avait pue littéralement voir quelque chose bouger dans le ventre du vampire. On se serait crut dans un épisode de _X-Files_ avec une sorte de large extraterrestre qui prenait le corps humain comme hôte.

_Oula..._Elle commençait à penser et à raisonner comme Castle... Maintenant _ça_ c'est inquiétant !

« Mama... »

Automatiquement et de manière instinctive, la tête de Kate se tourna vers la voix de sa fille qui, d'apparence humaine, s'approchait d'elle à quatre pattes (façon de parler) en l'appelant constamment.

Les jumeaux commençaient déjà à parler. Pas de grands mots compliqués, mais plutôt des mots comme 'mama ' 'papa' 'lex' ; etc. Un sourire involontaire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle se souvint de la tête qu'avait fait Rick lorsque Link avait dit 'papa' pour la première fois.

Se penchant en avant, la louve attrapa son petit louveteau et la souleva dans ses bras avant de la coller contre sa poitrine, contre laquelle, la petite Johanna posa sa petite tête.

« Ça va ma princesse ? Uh ? » Pour toute réponse, la petite se pelotonna encore plus contre sa mère. « Aw, tu veux un câlin de maman ? Je peux te donner ça. »

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instant, puis Kate desserra légèrement son étreinte lorsqu'elle sentie Johanna s'écarter de sa poitrine. Mère et fille se regardèrent dans les yeux. Malgré son visage de bébé, on poussait décerner une grande intelligence derrière ses yeux. Au bout d'un instant, Johanna tendis à sa mère les dents de vampire en plastique qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Kate lui pris l'objet avant de regarder sa fille qui la regardait comme si elle attendait une réponse. Le cœur du lieutenant se fissura légèrement lorsqu'elle comprit ce que lui demandait sa fille.

« Je sais ma chérie... Leïla me manque à moi aussi. »

* * *

La patience, elle connaissait ça. Après plus de 2060 ans d'existence, Leïla Shepard, qui était appelée autrefois, Leïla _Shepseka _(elle avait dû changer parce que dans le monde moderne, ça faisait bizarre), connaissait tout de la patience, maîtrisait la patience.

Et pourtant... Ces temps-ci c'était comme si elle n'y avait jamais entendu parler.

Comment pouvait-on prendre autant de temps juste pour une autopsie ? Comment pouvait-on prendre autant de temps, juste pour suivre une trace ? Une odeur ? Comment pouvait-on prendre autant de temps pour se rendre compte que cette piste ne mène à rien ? Comment pouvait-on prendre autant de temps juste pour pouvoir parler avec la reine des vampires au téléphone ? Comment- ?

Leïla poussa un long soupir tout en passant sa main sur son visage. Elle était épuisée. Oh, physiquement elle pourrait démolir une forteresse, il n'y avait aucun problème pour ça. Mais mentalement... elle était éreintée. **(N/A : Ah, Twilight quand tu nous tiens...)**

Elle se rappelait fermement de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Palmer, l'un des seul humain qu'elle avait dans son clan. Étant médecin, c'est lui qui avait fait l'autopsie de Jack. Mais ce que Leïla pensait lui rapporter des réponses, ne lui rapporta que des questions en plus.

_« Alors Doc, dites moi ce qu'on a. » Ordonna Leïla en entrant dans le laboratoire du Docteur Palmer._

_« Madame. » Accueilli l'homme de 66 ans. Il devait être la seule personne, humaine de sur-crois, dans le clan à l'appeler Madame, mais bon, il avait été élevé comme ça. Et puis elle avait bien essayé de le faire arrêter, mais rien à faire. Têtu vielle homme. _

_« Vous tombez à point nommé, j'allais justement ouvrir l'abdomen de notre vielle ami Jack. Il nous manquera beaucoup. » Rajouta-t-il après un moment en regardant le vampire. « Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il était extrêmement loyal et également très serviable. »_

_« C'était aussi l'un de mes plus grands amis. » Souffla Shepard ne quittant pas le visage du défunt._

_Pour toute réponse le vielle homme acquiesça avant d'attraper son scalpel. Il commença a inciser doucement en commençant par le haut de son sternum et fit glisser doucement la petite lame aiguisée jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il attrapa alors l'écarteur et le positionna sur le haut du ventre de Jack._

_Alors qu'il enfonça doucement l'appareil, il eu un mouvement sous la peau du mort (ou re-mort, enfin vous avez compris). Palmer se figea sur place et Leïla se tendis comme la corde d'un arc._

_« Ne bougez pas d'un poil Palmer. » Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix anormalement calme._

_« Je n'y comptais pas Madame. » Répondit-il, lui aussi d'une voix calme malgré quelques tremblements qui trahissaient sa peur._

_Doucement, Sherpard s'approcha de lui et remplaça ses mains par les siennes._

_« Vous pouvez lâcher Palmer. » L'homme obéit. « Maintenant reculez. » Une fois encore, il fit ce qu'elle dit._

_Le vampire poussa un long soupir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait la dedans, mais une chose est sûre...ça n'allait pas être du joli. Elle retira brusquement l'écarteur, le jeta plus loin dans le laboratoire et se mis en posture défensive._

_...Rien ne se passait..._

_Leïla se redressa, un peu plus calme et se tourna vers le docteur en souriant._

_« Bah, ce n'est rien. Ce n'était sûrement que des- »_

_Soudainement un cris strident si fit entendre dans la piè âce à ses réflexes de vampire, Shepard eu tout juste le temps de se retourner et d'attraper en plein vol l'horrible créature qui se jetait sur elle le crocs en avant._

_« Bordel de- ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » S'exclama le vampire alors qu'elle tentait de stabilisait la bestiole en l'attrapant de ses deux mains, l'une sous la tête et l'autre au bout de la queue. _

_Finalement, Leïla attrapa la queue de la créature par les deux mains et lui fracassa brutalement la tête contre le sol. Au bout de la quatrième fois, la créature était toujours vivante._

_« Mais bordel de merde, tu vas crever oui ! » Elle dû s'y prendre encore au moins une dizaine de fois avant que la bestiole n'arrête de bouger et meurt. Presque à bout de souffle, Shepard regarda la créature morte. « Meh, je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours. Saloperie va. J'ai horreur de ce genre de bestiole en plus ! »_

_Sachant qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger, Palmer se rapprocha doucement de Leïla, ne quittant pas la créature des yeux._

_« Bonté divine, Sainte mère de Dieu ! » S'exclama-t-il._

_« Je n'aurais pas dis mieux Doc. »_

_La créature ressemblait à un ver géant, d'au moins 40-45 cm de longueur pour un diamètre de 6-7 cm. La tête de la créature, qui était horriblement moche, était faite de sortes de mandibules qui se terminaient par des crocs qui avaient l'air extrêmement aiguisés. Il y en avait 6 en tout. Deux en haut, deux en bas et deux au milieu entre les lêvres._

_Leïla eu un petit rictus amusé malgré la situation. « Cette bestiole à la tronche d'un 'predator' » Devant l'air confus de Palmer, elle expliqua. « Vous savez, le film avec Schwarzenegger ? Non ? 'Alien versus Predator' ? Toujours rien ? Dis-donc Doc, il faut sortir plus souvent ! »_

_« Si c'est pour rencontrer ce genre de monstre alors je préfère rester dans mon laboratoire, merci bien. » Il attrapa la créature et la posa la table d'autopsie d'à côté. « Cette créature est immense ! Et elle était dans le corps de ce pauvre Jack. »_

_« Quand je me suis battue contre Jack, il n'arrêter pas de dire 'Elle me mange de l'intérieur' 'Elle veut que je vous tue'. Je crois qu'il parlait de cette bestiole. »_

_« Hum, c'est fort possible, surtout si elle s'est attaqué au système nerveux. Je vais avoir besoin de temps avant de pouvoir confirmer cela. »_

_« Je vous fais confiance Doc. »_

Shepard se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Les recherches de Palmer n'avaient ni confirmé ni infirmé leur hypothèse. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, et agacé d'ailleurs, c'était la réaction de la reine. C'était comme si elle cachait quelque chose.

_« C'est Shepard, je dois parler à la reine. » Indiqua-t-elle au téléphone._

_« Shepard ? Des nouvelles ? » Fit la voix de Nora à l'autre bout du fil._

_« Nous avons eu une...attaque il y a quelques jours. Un vampire de mon clan à été tué. »_

_« Je suis navré Leïla, je sais que tu tiens énormément à ton clan. »_

_« Merci. En tout cas, je viens de vous envoyer par mail les résultats des analyses que nous avons faites. »_

_« Uh ? Attend que je regarde...Bordel comment ça marche ce foutu ordinateur ? Duncan, tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plais ? » Il fallu attendre 5 bonnes minutes avant que Nora ne recommence à parler au téléphone. « Ah enfin ! Alors qu-est-ce que- »_

_Elle se coupa net dans la phrase ce qui interpella Shepard._

_« Votre altesse ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

_« Où as-tu trouvé cette...chose ? »_

_« Et bien... »_

_« Il était dans le corps du vampire qui a été tué n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, comment- »_

_« J'envoie tout de suite mes chercheurs à New York. Ils prendrons le corps de cette chose et celui de ton ami. »_

_« Quoi ? Non Nora je- »_

_« Ils arriveront demain dans l'après midi. »_

_« Altesse, il s'agit d'un de mes amis, je tiens à m'en charger perso- »_

_« Serais-tu en train de parlementer mon ordre Leïla ? »_

_Shepard serra les dents._

_« Non votre altesse. »_

_« Tant mieux. Comme je l'ais dis, ils arriveront demain. »_

_Sur ce, la reine raccrocha et Leïla regarda le téléphone encore abasourdit sur ce qui venait de se passer._

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ? Pourquoi toutes ces cachotteries ? Cela avait en rapport avec Balrog, ça Leïla en était sure, mais alors pourquoi le cacher. Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre de ces choses ? Et si oui, avaient-elles déjà infiltrées ses rangs ? Ceux de la reine ? Des loups-garous ? Des humains ?

Shepard poussa un nouveau soupir. Tellement de questions. Et si peu de réponses.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, Shepard devenait de plus en plus obsédée par toute cette histoire. A tel point que même son compagnon, Kaïdan, avait peur pour elle. Un jour, où elle était cloîtrée dans la bibliothèque à rechercher une quelconque piste, indice, Kaïdan avait pu, avec une extrême difficulté, à la persuader de faire un tour dehors.

C'est donc pour cette même raison, qu'elle se trouvait là, en plein milieu de cette forêt, à 30 minutes de New York. Elle était la, assise sur un tronc d'arbre le regard dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle se tendit brusquement. Elle n'était pas seule. A l'odeur, c'était un loup-garou. Un loup-garou qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Bonsoir Kate. »

Un grognement lui répondit. Un sourire involontaire apparut sur les lèvres du vampire. Elle se tourna, toujours assise sur le tronc d'arbre. Elle vit le loup géant familier s'approcher de lui, ses yeux verres clairs reflétaient la lumière de la lune.

« Je sais, je sais. J'aurais dû t'appeler. »

Un autre grognement lui répondit. Kate continua d'avancer vers elle et s'assit devant elle. Elles se regardèrent pendant un moment sans rien dire. Finalement, le vampire poussa un soupir tout en souriant.

« Putain... tu m'as manquée Kate. »

Malgré sa forme, Leïla put reconnaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Kate. La louve lui désigna alors de la tête, les arbres qui étaient derrière elle. C'est à ce moment là que Castle fit son apparition, lui aussi transformé en loup géant, suivis de près de Johanna et Link.

Quand ils la virent, les deux louveteaux se précipitèrent vers le vampire en poussant des gémissements de joie. Leïla se mit alors à rire et se mit à genoux afin de les recueillir dans ses bras. La réception étant plus forte que prévue, le vampire s'écroula sur le dos et les deux bébés loups se mirent à la léchouiller de partout, la faisant encore plus rire.

« Ok c'est bon j'ai compris ! J'ai besoin de prendre des vacances ! »

* * *

**J'avoue ne pas le mériter vraiment mais...une petite review? *yeux de bambi qui vient de perdre sa mère***


End file.
